The Medic and the Moth
by elita13
Summary: Two NEST medical officers have taken their abused niece Hannah under their wings and a CMO lives with them as their guardian. How will Hannah cope with the fact that she shares her world and life with giant beings from another world?
1. Intro

The Medic and the Moth

I know many of you are disappointed about _When Fate Meets Destiny _will no longer be going on, I was unable to find a new muse and the last one went off and never came back, so there will be other stories that come into mind, I am still working on _Breaking the Dome_ and _The Secret World of Cybertron_. Another muse has appeared to me and I thought I should do this, yes another Hannah will be there and I will give her a different appearance, why I call the main protagonist Hannah; because Hannah is my first name.

Prologue

Hannah's POV

My name is Hannah Luna Moth; my middle name Luna was the idea my aunt gave me since I was born under a full moon, my eyes are the color of their wings and light brown hair. My name Hannah meaning Grace because I was a happy child, the last name was what I was given the day I got a new life with her and my uncle since they are both doctors.

I was born a happy little child until I was three, my parents adopted a boy by the name of Seth but he was trouble from the start, he would do things such as paint the walls, break things and other acts of destruction. I was blamed "To the closet" mom and/or dad would say while I tried to tell them I didn't do any of this, I was called the 'bad child' but I wasn't, I stopped being happy and began to fall into a state of sadness and despair. 'I am nothing to them while Seth was a good boy to them and I am just a bad little girl. I want auntie Cassie and uncle Dale' I thought in my prison trying not to cry. I was neglected and I wanted to be loved, what did I do to deserve this? I would try not to shed tears because those people who called themselves parents treat me like I was a disease.

This went on for a year and a half because a neighbor next door saw me from her window and called the police, the door was opened. "I see her. Let's go sweetie" said the police officer and I was taken into his arms, I felt like I had mattered but "what is your name" "Hannah" "how old are you Hannah" the policeman asked me I showed with my hand that I was four and a half. "Wait I know her aunt and uncle, they were medical students during training" said one of the two. "Do you know any relatives" he asked me "yes my Auntie Cassie and Dale Moth" I said in a small voice as I was being taken to the hospital.

When my aunt Cassie and uncle Dale found out they were furious and they filed for custody over me, but then I learned 'mom and dad' were going to try to get me back. The trial I was able to stay close to Cassie and Dale, but with then was a family friend who is a medic at the military base, Dr. Ratchet, I was glad that Cassie and Dale won custody of me. While my so called parents were revoked of ever coming into contact with me again and so was Seth, my aunt said "you sis are a pathetic excuse for a mother, you will never see Hannah again, she will have a middle and last name change so she won't be able to remember your faces" she said trying to keep her anger in check. I glanced at Dr. Ratchet's face along with auntie and uncle's friends had looks of anger towards my so-called parents.

When the trial was over I was taken to my new home and parents, "we love you Hannah" Cassie said, "can I call you mom and dad" I asked them "you may" Dale or dad said as he picked me up and held me close to his body. I felt warm, safe and protected, plus I love my new full name Hannah Luna Moth. I was told I was fragile, small and beautiful like a Luna Moth as mom said to me since I don't want to remember the other 'mom'. When I was close to the lime green ambulance that belongs to Dr. Ratchet, he does live with my aunt and uncle since I was told about his home being destroyed.

When I ran into him by accident as I was playing, "careful sweetling" he said as he gently ruffled my hair, "I have to say that your aunt and uncle did pick your name out perfectly and you do look like the beautiful moth" he said and he got to my level since he is big man, but his commander is bigger. Dr. Ratchet is over six feet tall wears a standard medical uniform, and glasses; I just don't know or understand why people are scared of him since he does like to check me over. "Why are the other military men scared of you" I asked him when he was taking my height and weight, "I get annoyed when they do stupid things" was a flat reply from him.

"Let's see, three feet three and close to forty pounds. You are getting better Hannah and I am pleased that you medical parents are doing their part to ensure you are a happy and healthy child" Dr. Ratchet said as he got to my level once again since I am not even half of his size. "You do your part too, now I think it is time I hand you back to your parents" he said as he took my small fragile hand into his larger one so he could take me back to them into his waiting room, although I was interested in what was behind the larger doors on the facility.

Ratchet's POV

I was glad that the Moth human couple got their niece and when I found out how she was treated I wanted to ensure those two humans never met Ironhide's cannons. 'She is as curious as any youngling would be but I wonder how she would react when she sees my true form' I thought as I watched Hannah. 'How would she react if she saw me in my real form, a giant metal being from another world' I thought since I am gigantic to the humans but I don't how Hannah would feel about me since she does look at me an adult figure in her life after what a child went through recently since she had a bad start and her life could have been lost.

When I care for humans in my holoform I think on how small and frail they are, but Hannah is different she was scarred for life by those who were supposed to care for her but instead treated her with misery, glad the magistrate saw through those so-called parents lies. 'She is a good youngling who didn't deserve to go through it and I am glad that the Moth family is able to live away from her past but they keep her sheltered from her past now. I have to say she has been doing better since she was taken under their wings.' I thought as I began to watch Hannah play like any normal youngling would have.

Sometimes I wonder what her future will be like.


	2. Finding out the Truth

Finding out the Truth

I like what I am thinking in this new story and where it is going so far. In this chapter I will have one year go by and Hannah accidently finding out about the family friend and fellow doctor and his Hummer. I will have to do the reactions of both Hannah and the Autobots' since they are still helping Hannah recover from her abuse since Hannah is their ward. I know Ratchet can be known for his temper but since he is making an effort to protect her from her past, this story is T-rated because the past will be brought up. I am going to have different points of view because I think it makes stories far more luring.

One Year Later

Ratchet's POV

'Five and a half years old already. The youngling Moth is growing up and has grown a few inches and she has recovered from the horror she went through' I thought as I watched from my vehicular form as her aunt and uncle put her to bed. Still I do wonder how she would react if she saw my real form, at twenty-foot tall metal being from another world, I have wanted to show her who and what I am because she has been glancing at the huge door. Optimus told me that he is uncertain of how Hannah would react "small and fragile beings have different reaction to beings our size but it will be inevitable to Hannah to find out for herself of who and what we are" was his response.

I don't want to keep this from Hannah, after all she does know so far I am a family friend, my home was destroyed a long time ago and I too was mistreated by my creators. 'We have more in common than we both think little one, I have to say you raising moth and butterfly larva is quite interesting. She had let them go after they hatched from their cocoons' I thought as Hannah was sleeping. She did nothing to deserve being treated the way she was; starved, hit, struck and isolated, I can understand why she doesn't hurt those creatures. Hannah is like them, small, and frail and needs to be under tender care. Her eyes do resemble those of a Luna Moth so I can understand why the Dr. Moths gave her a new middle name as well as their last name.

Doctor Cassie Moth said "my sister, her husband and that unruly brat for a son are not going to see Hannah again and thank god they live five states away. We have taken Hannah to see a counselor and she has made an effort to open up, so far she able to find what she is interested in, and she is always watching butterflies and moths that fly" Doctor Dale. When I learned when she was in confinement she wasn't bothered by the insects and the spiders, she liked those creatures because to Hannah they were the only beings she would come into contact with while in confinement for no good reason. 'When she finds out the truth I hope she doesn't fear me or the other Autobots' I thought.

Hannah's POV

I was glad it was summer I can watch insects but many of my parents', no not the ones who hurt me while favoring that evil boy and treated me like I did something wrong while he was doing it. I called Cassie and Dale my mom and dad because they care for me, dote on me and let me raise moth and butterfly larva. I was feeding my luna moth larva some walnut leaves, "eat up guys, I look forward to seeing you cocoon and then emerge" I said as I was feeding them. 'I look forward to seeing them as moths because they look so beautiful' I thought as I went to feed my swallowtail larva such as Spicebush with joe-pye weed. I gave my tiger swallowtail some cottonwood leaves, while the monarchs got their milkweed leaves.

"Eat up guys and girls" I said as I feed them, I did a lot of reading and at an early age I was able read about to care for them. "Hannah let's go" called mom "coming" I called as I went down the stairs to meet with mom and dad, soon I got into their friend's ambulance seeing the Dr. Ratchet. He does love me as his own, his smile was soothing and I have to say his lectures to make his soldiers not do anything dumb is so funny. 'Maybe I can find out what is behind that huge door' I thought since I have been able to glance at the huge door and Orion his commander said "you are a curious little thing" when he was at my level since he is a huge man; dad said Orion is six feet eight inches wears a white shirt, shoes, dark brown hair and wears blue jeans and a red leather coat.

When we got there I was helped out of the huge rescue car "now Hannah you be a good girl ok, don't get underfoot" dad said as he got out the medical kits in case anyone came back injured. "Now Hannah remember what we said bright lights hurt moths" mom said as she went to the medical office, but I decided that today was the day I would see behind that huge door. I have tried but I was caught in the act of it "don't go let alone look behind that door" the soldiers such as Lennox and Epps and taken back to where mom and dad were.

'I planned everything every detail for a year so there is no way I am going to get caught' I thought as I got into the medical bay to finally see behind that huge door and sure enough no one was around at the conference. I snuck in but what I saw shocked me 'why is everything huge' I thought in awe, now I know how Scot Carey felt from The Incredible Shrinking Man. 'How can anyone use a room that size' I thought as I walked around the room but the door opened breaking me out of thought I turned around to see a huge being; it was a giant robot with a similar paint job to Ratchet, and parts of the ambulance were on the body. "Hannah, everyone is looking for you" said the giant and he held out his hand.

Third POV

Galloway was being a jerk again, not too happy about the Decepticons' but because he was giving false reports he ended up on probation "Galloway, they do cause more damage and it isn't the Autobots' fault the Cons decide to attack wherever they please. I think you need to be reassigned and NEST is going to have a new liaison since you have been nothing but a nuisance to the Autobots' and their allies" Keller said as he was getting more and more fed up with that man. When Galloway was removed from the base and now has a lifetime ban from going anywhere near the base, "what a pest" Dale Moth muttered and began to look for Hannah, "oh no, I think Hannah may have went into that room. I know she is curious but I think she might" Dale said "let me look" Ratchet said as he went there.

Sure enough he did find the door ajar and went in to find a small light brown haired human youngling walking in there and he could tell her eyes were in awe into what she was seeing; huge equipment, medical berths. 'I knew one of these days the child's curiosity would get the better of her' Ratchet thought and he called the others "Ratchet to all Autobots' Dale and his mate Cassie were right she got curious because she found out" he said.

Hannah's POV

"What are you" I said in awe cause I should be afraid of him but that voice, it belonged to Ratchet and he got down to my level "Hannah your adopted creators told you not to go in here, with reason we didn't know how you would react to who and what we really are" the giant said as he knelt down to make himself smaller and less threatening. "Dr. Ratchet" I said breaking myself out of thought 'he's huge' I thought "well Hannah I might as well tell you my name, Ratchet the Autobot Chief Medical Officer" Ratchet said as I let him pick me up and hold my tiny body in his huge hand.

He went on about his race and the real names of his comrades in arms, I liked the idea of being around giant beings "glad you are not afraid of me Hannah" Ratchet said as he gently put me down on a cat walk. "No your adopted creators are not mad at you they know you would find out for yourself like you always do" he said as he smiled down at me soon mom and dad came in "now Cassie and Dale Moth you knew this was going to happen, younglings on our world are just as curious anywhere as with yours" the larger robots with a red, blue and flames as a paint job said as he got to my level since he was bigger than Ratchet, more with familiar voices.

I did get the names of the Autobots with my parents by my side the red Ferrari was Mirage, the identical Stingrays were Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The Camaro is known as Bumblebee, the motorbikes were Arcee, Chromia, Elita-one, Firestar and Flare-up, the twin Chevy's were known to be Skids and Mudflap, the triple changer is Drift, the green robot was Crosshairs. The Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle was the beefy man, Hound but I couldn't help but be in awe of him, sure he is huge but I feel comfortable around him. The black GMC was the weapons specialist, Ironhide, the large Peterbilt truck was not Orion but Optimus Prime, the race cars were the Wreckers, the blue one was Roadbuster, the green guy is Topspin and the red one is Leadfoot. Finally the police car is Prowl and I already know Ratchet.

Optimus' POV

'I am impressed that Hannah isn't in fear of us. She is rather small and hard to see because of her size and beings our size tend to be more intimidating to them' I thought. After what she went through but Ratchet did agree to guard her aunt and uncle but when I heard about what her creators put her through but she has improved over time. "Now Hannah I am going to tell you not to say one word about us" I said as I got close and got to her level, "I won't" Hannah said. "Gotta say that youngling did have great timing, waiting for us to be gone and then going into that door, good thing Galloway was booted out" Hound said. "Who's Galloway" Hannah said looking at Hound in his optics "he is a fool who very misinformed, ignorant and arrogant" Ratchet answer for me.

"Now that Hannah knows she won't be" Dale Moth began but then I said "no, she is allowed her and she isn't an issue" I said. "Most of the time she is taking care of her butterfly and moth larva" Ratchet said, since I was told about how she likes to care for the insect larva she finds in the gardens and nature preserves in her caretakers yard. Hound then walked up to Hannah and said "well kiddo your own curiosity got the better of you hmm, well I was young once and I got to interested" he said. Ratchet said "she does find the idea of the bad robots scary but her caretakers told me they keep her sheltered from her past and never told her about them.

"Now Hannah take a look at my emblem and tell me what you see" I said to the five and half year old human youngling, "it has human-like traits" she replied, "good this is what you need to look for but avoid this one" I said as I showed her an image of the Decepticon emblem "keep away from it Hannah but you already know their guardian as well as your guardian, Ratchet. I know Ratchet was the ideal guardian for Cassie and Dale Moth.


	3. New Additions

New Additions

After reading the latest chapter I noticed I forgot to add Jazz and Wheeljack, to the fans of those two Autobots' I am sorry and will include them in. I am going to make an effort to fit some time for my stories in and knock out what I need to, so please bear with me because school work can be a bit of a handful at times. Anyway I am going to add a few more Autobots' to the group, Jazz and Wheeljack included but just remember if anyone has any thoughts or suggestions please don't hesitate to say so. Keep in mind I am going to have Hannah develop relationships with other Autobots. I am continuing to work on _Breaking the Dome _and _The Secret World of Cybertron_.

Two Months later

Hannah's POV

I was on Ratchet's desk since mom and dad had to attend a medical conference but Ratchet offered to watch me until they came back. Ratchet was sorting through huge files and keeping his eyes or as he calls them optics "please be careful Hannah I don't want you to fall off of the desk. You are getting close to being six years old and I don't want to find out you got hurt" he said as he put down the medical file, although when I watched him work in his human form or holoform as he called it. His human form was a tall man, with dark brown hair, glasses, wearing black pants, lime green shirt, white doctor coat and black shoes. So far he would be the one to watch me since he is my parents' guardian, not the ones who hurt me.

'The idea of the Decepticons still scares me' I thought since I was told about all of the terrible things they have done. Ratchet then glanced at me and stood up and walked up to me "Hannah, Optimus has entrusted me to protect you, true I am a medic but I am the one who volunteered to keep my optics on your aunt and uncle. I know you call them your creators" Ratchet said as he held out his hand or as he called it a servo. I walked into the waiting hands of the giant doctor. 'I guess it does take some getting used to having him in his real form. I felt little enough to the adults but around Ratchet' I thought "Hannah we have a guardian bond and to me you're very small, but you are a youngling coming out of sparklinghood to me little one" he said as he walked while I held onto his first finger. "Now Hannah I think your parents as you like to call them are coming and we need to take you three home." He said as he walked up to my parents and he changed into his ambulance form.

When we got home I was told to go to bed since I had to go to school tomorrow, "sleep well my little moth" dad said as he covered me with my blanket. When the door was closed I got out of bed to look at my caterpillars' to look at Ratchet 'go to sleep little one' he said in a scolding tone to me and I knew he meant it.

The Next Day

I am a five year old going on six in six months and so far I always look forward to leaving school so I can be with them "at least today is Friday" someone in class said. I like being in school but I mostly read things that the grown-ups say "those look beyond you" but they were about butterflies and moths. 'I like to read them and my parents and most of my teachers told me I am very bright', of course I am in what grown-ups call the gifted class. "So Hannah have you been looking after your caterpillars'' asked Alexis since she and I like insects and arachnids "yes, I know they will be ready to pupate and I love it when they emerge from their husks" I replied to her.

I like being one of the 'gifted' children and when I was accepted into that school mom and dad were pleased. Soon school let out and I knew I had to wait for the designated Autobot to pick me up from school but then "well what do we have here did someone forget something" came a sinister voice and I glanced at a red car. Then without warning I was grabbed and taken 'Ratchet' I cried through our guardian bonds 'a red sports car with the Decepticon emblem on the steering wheel' I said through our bond.

Third POV

When Ratchet got the message as he was trying to get to Hannah's school but he said 'Hannah I'm coming but I am going to bring more of my own, after all we don't know how many of them there will be' Ratchet said through his bond with him. "Optimus, Hannah was taken by Knockout" Ratchet said "how did Hannah know it was the Decepticon's name" Optimus asked "she described the color and vehicular form" was his response. Optimus was concerned and so were the other NEST personal, Autobot and human alike. "If those pieces of slag hurt her I will tear them apart" Ironhide growled "those weasels are going to pay for taking one of our favorite younglings" Hound said since he didn't want to anger Ironhide.

'If it was Annabelle I would want to ensure those Decepticon punks pay for taking Annabelle' Ironhide thought as he remembers the Colonel's now two year old daughter. Ironhide would protect the child with his spark, "if that monster who calls himself a medic hurts her I will make sure is never able to buff himself anymore" Ratchet growled through the communications as he used the bond with his five and a half year old charge showing the concerns for his youngling charge's safety. "Autobots' we need to follow Ratchet and he is using his bond with Hannah, we will group up with him from there and then retrieve Hannah so we can ensure she is safe" Optimus gave the order.

"Ratchet to all Autobots' I have Hannah location" Ratchet called through the link "Ratchet do not engage the enemy alone, wait for us we will be there" Optimus ordered his CMO since he knows about guardian bonds; they make the guardian want to do something rash just to protect their charges. Cassie and Dale were rather worried about their child; "that Decepticon must have followed us or someone gave him the location" was Dale's speculation. At this rate any thought or speculation was possible.

Hannah's POV

When I was put into a cage but I was adjacent to giant close to Optimus' size but he looked younger, the other prison cells contained an older Autobot, a silver Autobot but had a visor, another Autobot that had a grey and red paint job and an Autobot that was similar to Ironhide and Hound. "Ratchet" I said to myself since this was the first time I was put back into confinement and I never wanted to go back to that bad place, the place I was put into because of that adopted 'brother'. "Little one" said the largest prisoner as he got to my level in his prison "do you know the Autobot CMO" he asked "yes" I said to him.

"Say, tell me your designation" said the giant I didn't know what it meant "name small one" he said "Hannah Moth" I replied to him "I am Ultra Magnus. The older Autobot with the blue paint job is Wheeljack, the smaller Autobot is Jazz, this one with the grey and red and door wings is Bluestreak and the black Autobot is Trailbreaker" Ultra Magnus said as he pointed to them. After the introduction sounds of gunfire came "now" Ultra Magnus ordered as he used all his strength to break the bars and he did the same for the four. "Now Hannah I am going to get you to safety, stay close to my spark little one" Ultra Magus said and he covered me with his huge servos.

When he charged the Decepticons as I felt him but his other friends were firing "Optimus" I heard Ultra Magnus calling and the next thing I knew I was in Ratchet's servo. "Retreat" cried the Decepticon that abducted me.

Ratchet's POV

I let the guardian bond take over me and I was drawing attention to myself to ensure the Decepticons would get away from Hannah. Soon the others joined me, then what caught my attention was the sight of four others; Ultra Magnus, Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack and Jazz. I then engaged Knockout "take my little ward huh" I growled at him, I had never felt protective of Hannah like this, having her taken from me. After I fired at him "hey watch the paint" he cried "if you go anywhere my youngling ward again then you will have a lot more to worry about than that paint job of yours" I growled at him and then tore something off of his arm. "It is hard to replace" he hissed "I will do more than that if you ever go near her again" I growled at him.

My glare was enough to send that 'medic' away. I know I am going to have four patients to treat but also five counting Hannah since Ultra Magnus protected her, "I think she is yours to guard Ratchet" said Prime's younger brother as he handed Hannah over to me and Hannah just hugged what she could of my chest.

Third POV

When the Autobots returned to base the newest additions found new forms Trailbreaker took a military Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle, Jazz took the latest Pontiac Solstice, Bluestreak took the form of an Aston Martin, Ultra Magnus took a Peterbilt form but was blue with less red and Wheeljack took Mercedes-Benz E550. So far Jazz did take a liking to the five year old youngling but was shot down to find out she was already someone else's charge, Ratchet the Hatchet, "sorry Jazz but doctors stick together" called Dale Moth after they were all introduced.

Hannah was taken to be checked over by Ratchet, "well no injuries but I think it would be best if we have one of our own watcher her. We are going to have to do this so it doesn't cause any suspicion" Ratchet said "I'll do it" Jazz said "yes you are the right Bot for the job Jazz, you are small enough" Ironhide said "I know and hey" Jazz said but it was too late for him to change his mind because he said he would do it so he had to.


	4. Optimus and Ratchet Protective

Optimus and Ratchet Protective

School is back in session as I said so I am going to have to work on my stories one at a time but there may be times I have to put it on hold to knock an assignment out. I will make an effort to update when I can, unless another muse decides to take off again but I am going to make sure I can keep them close to me, even if I have to handcuff them. I had to include Knockout because in some cases he and Ratchet are natural born enemies so I am going to make the Prime and CMO protective of Hannah but I will have other Autobots' develop a relationship with Hannah, not romantic but as family friends. If anyone has any thoughts or suggestions as I say in other stories, please don't hesitate to forward, so review, follow and/or favorite.

Hannah's POV

"Keep still Hannah, I have to scan you to ensure you have not been harmed by that so-called medic" Ratchet said as he scanned me, "I have to check over Ultra Magnus, Bluestreak, Jazz, Trailbreaker and Wheeljack" he muttered. I had to be check over after I was taken by the Decepticon of course on a human sized medical bed, with Ratchet in his holoform, "I hated Knockout, he was more like a pseudo - medic and he said he was going to dissect me" I said to Ratchet "he said he was going to do what?!" Ratchet said as looked up from his scans before I could say it again "I heard you the first time and maybe I should not have raised my voice but Hannah, Optimus said you are not going away from your home and base without me or another Autobot with you." Ratchet said as he deactivated his holoform and moved his real form close to me.

He held out his servo "Optimus would like to talk to you youngling, it is because of what had happened, then again if his younger brother hadn't been there I don't know what could have happened" Ratchet said as I walked into his servo. "Hannah, this incident has made Optimus more concerned about your safety and Lennox's daughter, Annabelle's safety" Ratchet said as he took me to Optimus Prime. "Sounds like Knockout is just a nothing but a vain, sadistic quack" I said to Ratchet. "You got all of that right about his, in fact it's a wonder his repairs on his own kind last longer" Ratchet said as he stopped in front of a huge door.

"You may enter" Optimus said and he entered and put me down on Optimus' desk, the big bot in turn lowed himself down to my eye level.

Optimus' POV

I got down to Hannah's level so I could see her better "Hannah I am aware that your guardian Ratchet informed you about the measures I have had to take in regarding your safety and Annabelle Lennox's safety as well." I began, "with this recent abduction it has made me as your guardian's commander take the steps to ensure you and Annabelle are accompanied by an Autobot, regardless if he or she is your guardian at all times, this includes school". "Hannah, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee do take their roles as guardians' seriously and Ratchet just wants to protect you. To him you are a sparkling who was given a new chance at life youngling and being a medic he does have a place in his spark since the day he met you." I added.

"I am increasing the security right away just for your own safety and Colonel Lennox's daughter" I said to Hannah. "I hope to never see him again, Ratchet was pretty mad when I told him what he said" Hannah said after I let Hannah talk "I could hear all the way from the hall little one" I said when I took Hannah into my hand. 'I think it would be good if Hannah and Annabelle met, after all they are the same age, and human years' I thought as I went to give Hannah back to Ratchet. I turned the corner to see Ironhide arguing with Ratchet "I'm find Hatchet I don't need a maintenance check-up" he said "you are getting one whether you like it or not" Ratchet growled. "Ironhide Hannah and Annabelle behave like grown-ups you and several others behave like sparklings" Ratchet said.

When I opened the door "Ironhide take your medical exam, I need you in top shape to deal with any Decepticon threats" I ordered my weapons specialist "thank you Optimus" Ratchet said and he then put Ironhide in stasis lock. "I am here to give Hannah back to you" I said to my medical officer "now Hannah this is for your own good and Annabelle" I said as Ratchet walked over to take Hannah from me. I then turned to brief the new arrivals while Ratchet gave Ironhide his medical exam.

Ratchet's POV

'Thank Primus Optimus got Ironhide to cooperate' I thought as I began to examine Ironhide 'guess he was in better shape than I thought' as I tightened up a few lose bolts and needed an oil change while Hannah was watching from a distance. 'At least my youngling ward understands why her safety and Annabelle's safety concerns were raised after all I have to be the one to protect her and all' I thought as I got Ironhide out of stasis "all right you old mech you are free to go out of my medical bay" I said to him. "Finally no more torturous check-ups with old Hatchet" I heard him mutter and I threw a wrench at him and **WHAM **and he fell to the floor.

"Dammit Hatchet don't do that I get enough dents when I deal with you" Ironhide growled as he stood up to rub a new dent I added to his armor, "I better get to Annabelle, after all I was ordered by Optimus to ensure her safety is a much higher priority" he rumbled as he got up to leave. After he left I turned to Hannah and said "now my little youngling ward, how about we go and meet Ironhide's youngest ward, no it isn't Bumblebee but you heard her name" I said to the five and a half year old human.

I held my servo out for her so she could get on it and we went to where Ironhide was with Annabelle, I love younglings since unlike the grown-mechs such as Ironhide would take their exams quietly and make my job easier but only if they would quiet doing something stupid. When I got there Ironhide was lying down and letting Annabelle on his broad chest. "Annabelle it was under Optimus' orders that you and Hannah are to never leave without your family units' guardian or another Autobot with the two of you" Ironhide said. "Well looks like Ratchet the Hatchet is here and he brought Hannah with him" he said when he turned his helm towards me and Hannah.

Ironhide's POV

"That medic is going to be the death of me" I muttered as I rubbed my new dent "Ironhide" cried a tiny voice and sure enough when I glanced at my pedes to see Annabelle running towards me to hug my pedes. "Hello little spark" I said as I picked her up and held the little one close to my spark. "Ironhide what" before she could ask "Ratchet" I said to her, "now Annabelle Optimus let me tell you I have to be near your school from now on. You see Ratchet's ward Hannah Moth was taken by one the red eyed robots took her from school while he was on his way but your safety and her safety is one of our top priorities" I said to her.

Soon Ratchet entered and I said "well looks like Ratchet the Hatchet is here and he brought Hannah with him" but Ratchet glared at me. He only responded by getting closer to me so our wards could look each other in the eyes, "your Hannah" Annabelle asked "yes and your Annabelle" Hannah said, 'well looks like those two are getting along well' I thought. So far I could tilt my helm downward to see how our youngest wards were acting so far they were talking like old friends. 'So far so good, so far my youngling wards were just talking and I have to say this is good so Chromia and I could have some alone time while the two children can play with each other' I thought.

Ratchet was doing the same watching Hannah and Annabelle getting acquainted. "Well you two how about we leave you two alone for a while so we can brief the new arrivals" Ratchet said as the two of us put them down so they can play like normal little younglings.


	5. Security Concerns

Security Concerns

I like where this is going so far but so far I will have to ensure this is more Autobots' have some time with Hannah and Annabelle. Although I am considering adding in more Decepticon action, but if I find any suggestions to include Lockdown I will add him in, of course don't think I forgot about Hannah's so called parents. Yes, I am planning to include the so-called parents and I could have them involved in the failed abduction. When it comes to the muse I do read what is in their suggestion boxes from _Breaking the Dome _and _The Secret World of Cybertron _and because school is in session I would have to see what I can do about the stories, while looking for work. This is how I can take my mind off of it, but I would say make the best of school, a new road to follow in life.

Third POV

When the CMO and first weapons specialist entered the conference hanger to discuss the recent abduction of one of their wards and having to brief Ultra Magnus, Bluestreak, Wheeljack, Jazz and Trailbreaker so they know the youngest wards' of Ironhide and Ratchet. "So Hannah is Ratchet's charge while Annabelle is Ironhide's. I just can't get over how small they are I mean those two are not afraid of those two" Bluestreak rambled. Little did he know the most feared mechs were in the room "of course Annabelle Marie Lennox and Hannah Luna Moth are not scared of us, they know we are not going to hurt us" Ratchet said and Bluestreak turned around to face the senior officers.

"Now that everyone is accountable we can start" Optimus Prime said as he got everyone's attention, Autobot and human officers. "First order, as of now Secretary of Defense, John Keller is making an effort to replace Galloway. Galloway was caught taking bribes from other anti-war 'lobbyists' and for perjury during a hearing" Optimus said. 'Let's hope the next one won't be as misinformed and arrogant' Ratchet thought as he would use his guardian bond to check on Hannah, he did hold back a smile since she and Annabelle were getting along. "Next order is to prepare our new arrivals for 'orientation' so they would understand how to understand how to cope with this world" Optimus added.

"Always remember not every human likes our being here but once they learn that they are here to protect them and the last item is to ensure the two younglings coming out of sparklinghood need to be under watchful eyes and optics. After the abduction of Hannah Moth, the adopted youngling of medical officers' Cassie and Dale Moth we have had to increase the security of their whereabouts and I have made it clear to both of them the two of them they are not going anywhere without an Autobot with them" Optimus said.

"I do believe that it is necessary after all if it wasn't for Ultra Magnus and the unit he was leading happened to be in prisoned by the Decepticons'" Prowl said as he stood up to file the new additions in order to ensure Optimus Prime had them and give records to Ratchet. "This was all we needed to discuss and if there are any comments at this time please don't hesitate to add or hold your silence" Prowl said as his commander stood by since he is a Prime and would rather listen but he did have the tiny human younglings on his mind. "None, than this meeting is adjured but Ultra Magnus, Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, Jazz and Wheeljack report to Ratchet for medical exams and these are mandatory" Prowl said.

Ratchet's POV

'Glad Prowl brought up the medical exams to my medical office for their physical because I hate having to use my wrench out to get my comrades to their physical. If they want to ensure the Decepticons will never cause harm again' I thought as I took the four new additions to my medical bay. "Let's see who should I take care of first" I said as the four of them lined up, soon Ultra Magnus stepped forward and I got to work on him. "So that little human youngling with the pale green optics is your youngest ward with the youngling with blue optics is Ironhide's" Ultra Magnus asked as I ran scans on his body. "Yes and the little femmes do cling to us, almost like we are secondary sires" I replied as I tightened a few bolts and repaired what needed to be welded "you're free to go Ultra Magnus" I said.

I did the same with the others but Trailbreaker but installed something so he wouldn't consume so much fuel. 'Least the new arrivals were in much better condition than I thought' I thought to myself as I put my tools away. I decided to go see how Hannah and Annabelle were doing, after the incident with Knockout I promised Hannah that as an Autobot I would never let her out of my sight again. When I walked into the room we left Hannah and Annabelle were playing, but to my surprise Ultra Magnus, Hound, Ironhide and Jazz were in with the little one's watching their movements. I walked in "do we need to get check over Ratchet" Hound asked when he glanced at me, "no I just wanted to see how the younglings were doing" I said as I joined in the youngling watch.

'I wonder if Cassie Moth's sister could have been involved, Knockout hates organic life forms as much as his mater. He would have put Hannah on his table but I think Hannah's former carrier could have been involved, she would have a lot to gain from it' I thought as I tried not to think about the life Hannah had. 'I used to comfort Hannah after the rescue from the parental units that abused her because of the little pit spawn they adopted, still being her guardian is the best event I was ever given' as Hound let Hannah onto his servo.

Hannah's POV

So far Annabelle and I were under the watchful eyes of Hound, Jazz, Ultra Magnus and Ironhide until Hound let me into his hand while Annabelle went into Ironhide's. "Younglings we did discuss the matter of your safety but under no circumstances you two are to never go anywhere, unless you are with one of our own" Ironhide said, and Ratchet was with us so he stayed close to me and Hound. 'I thought Knockout was going to dissect me but why did he change his mind' I thought "Hannah I heard that thought but we as in your caretakers think that the ones who hurt you might be involved somehow" Ratchet said as he held out his servo to tell Hound to hand me over to him.

"Thanks youngling" Hound said as he took his cigar out of my mouth and gave me a rub with his finger. "Hannah, remember we had to make your safety and Annabelle's safety a concern because of what had occurred because I am your guardian and I do love and care for you as if you are my own" Ratchet said as he held me close to his chest. "Now how about we leave Ironhide and Annabelle to themselves right now" Ratchet said as he walked out of the room with me in his large hand, though he preferred servo. We did pass through the others although I liked to hear Drift's haikus' when he said them and when he glanced at me he said "just as your caretakers said about you delicate and beautiful as a luna moth" he said as he looked up from his meditation, though I was rather tempted to join him.

"Ratchet is it true Ultra Magnus is Optimus' younger brother" I asked him as soon as we entered his precious medical bay "yes he is but he does have an older brother that he does not wish to talk about in front of you and Annabelle, we do try to keep a youngling's curiosity likes yours and hers checked so you two don't get hurt or worse" Ratchet said as he sat me down on his desk. "Now Hannah you do remember what we all told you that when a moth is always drawn into the light until the light shock you" Ratchet said. "Hanna you need to keep your distance from the light because it can hurt you and I do not want to have you drawn too close to that light little one" Ratchet said as he looked down and smiled down at me. I like having a medic and his big friends as protectors and I have to say I do wonder if those monsters' who took me were connected to my so called ex-parents still it did look suspicious. 'I hoped to have never seen or even hear of those people who call themselves parents' I thought.


	6. Earth Culture and Jazz

Earth Culture and Jazz

Remember I am working on other stories but _The Secret World of Cybertron _is on hiatus because I am waiting for other suggestions, but I am still working on _Breaking the Dome _and so far I have been able to add interesting factors. Any way I like where this muse is taking me and I am going to do what I can to keep the muses from wandering off so I won't get a bad cases of the writer's block since those are never fun to deal with and those are a nuisance. Yes, I do plan on having Hannah's so called parent's back but let's see where the muse takes me.

Ratchet's POV

I took the Moth's home but had Jazz follow me since he did take a liking to Hannah since she is rather interested in what he has to say 'he is a talker and all she can do is listen to him' I thought as the two of us entered the drive way. "Remember Jazz Hannah doesn't have school tomorrow because of staff conferences so she has something called a three day weekend" I said "I thought she and Annabelle had school tomorrow and then two days off" Jazz said. "You still have a lot to learn Jazz and don't call me old, I know what younglings like those two go through in their lives. I use these as opportunities to get the two younglings into the base, without noisy 'liaisons' around" I said to the master saboteur.

'Least I can use this opportunity unless one of my own or a human soldier gets injured to be around Hannah. I do like the idea of her raising moths and butterfly sparklings before they reach adulthood' I thought. When she began I did watch what she was doing and how she did it so well and I used my holoform to get Hannah out of my vehicle form "sleep well young one" I said as I put her to bed in my holoform 'I just don't understand why any of her 'family' wanted to hurt you. You are such a sweet youngling and I just hope the ones who hurt you were not involved in your recent abduction' I thought as I watched her to sleep.

'I just hope I can have one day off just to spend it with Hannah so Jazz doesn't make her get his habits' I thought as I walked out of her room to join her parents. When I entered the common area Cassie looked up "I take it Hannah is in bed right now" she asked "yes, but I would check on her" I suggested when I sat down. So far Jazz was settling in "I am going to enjoy this, I almost forgot what it felt like to care for younglings and sparklings" he said as he glanced up from _Rolling Stone _magazine, no doubt interested in the music culture of Earth. "I hope you are up to the task, after all Bluestreak agreed to help Ironhide guard Annabelle because of what had happened" I said to Jazz.

Jaz's POV

On the road to the Moth's home I was told about Hannah, she was not their youngling but their niece I was shocked to my spark over what had happened to her. "that Seth does sounds like the pit spawn of Unicron" I said as Ratchet informed me about his youngest ward. "Still I am beginning to think why Knockout didn't do what he said he was going to do to Hannah when he did have the time. I do have to agree sound rather out of the ordinary since Knockout loathes organic life" I said to agree with the CMO. 'Sure I go out of my way to get out of a check-up but I did agree to help him guard Hannah and take her places where it wouldn't arouse suspicion and willing to do anything just to keep her safe.' I thought.

When we got to the home of the Moth family I did activate my holoform; an African American male in his late twenties, long black hair in dreads, five foot five, long baggy jeans and a silver short sleeved shirt. Ratchet did get Hannah out of his vehicular form, she had fallen asleep on the way 'she is just like any other youngling' I thought as I took a glance at Hannah when the five of us walked into the house. "Just to avoid any unwanted attention I am going to say I am just a family friend" I declared and that is mostly true since I wanted to be one of Hannah's caretakers but I hope Bluestreak doesn't drive Ironhide fritzy since he does talk a lot.

I did like what was inside of the stone exterior of a human dwelling to find holopics on their walls that held earlier memories "so this is how you humans do it, on Cybertron we did the same too" I said to the human couple who were medics like Ratchet. "Feel free to look around Jazz after all we do have enough space for you in the garage and Ratchet" Dale Moth said as Ratchet took Hannah up to her berth "I will after all I do enjoy the cultures of other worlds'" I replied to him as I made my way to the shelves that contained cases that held dicks. 'Well humans do have interesting music' I thought as I looked through Led Zeppelin, Little Feet, The Beetles, Genesis, and other music that was in an era of the seventies. I liked my own tour of the dwelling I did find pads known as magazines of _Rolling Stone_ and other common household catalogs and magazines.

"Well these beings have quite a culture" I said out loud to myself since I picked up one _Rolling Stone _to read about various music groups 'we did have this on my world, guess our worlds are not so different after all' I thought as I joined Cassie and Dale Moth "like those" Dale asked as I went through it "oh yeah, I am quite impressed and I did have a glance at the disks and did use the 'world wide web' to listen to some of the bands" I replied to the male human. I went back to reading more of them until I got through them and Ratchet entered the room. "I am starting to like this world" I said to the CMO since Earth culture is so fascinating to me and I would like to look into it some more. 'I hope I can be with Hannah since I do need to have a connection for her after all Optimus did tell me to make sure I can find common ground with her' I thought as I hoped to have a guardian bond with her.

The Next Morning

Hannah's POV

I did my morning routine; care for my larva and watered my cocoons', the movement meant they were alive but I just can't wait for them to hatch into butterflies and moths 'I can't wait to watch them fly' I thought as I made my way downstairs I knew I was allowed to sleep in since there was no school and we have a new addition. 'I did hear them checking on me' I thought as I made my way down the stairs "hey kiddo" Jazz said, I knew it was him because of his voice but he did pick out a cool looking holoform "hey Jazz" I replied to him. He did go back to reading the recent issue of _Rolling Stone_ 'guy does like culture' I thought as my aunt and uncle were preparing breakfast, of course it was organic and better for health since I live with three doctors.

"Hannah you are going to be with Jazz today since Ratchet, your uncle and I need to be at the base since there were more of the 'bad robots' the group that your abductor is associated with, but Hannah Jazz is here to protect you too. Be good for him" Cassie or as I called mom said as she and dad went to Ratchet's waiting form since he knew he would have to take care of injuries for his own and my own kind. When the two of them were out the door and all three of them were gone, it was just me and Jazz. 'I think we should be lucky that we live in a neighborhood where the neighbors were not too noisy and all' I thought as Jazz said "how about we go out kiddo".

'Might as well, I mean I just want to have a chance to know him and I did promise mom, dad, Ratchet and Optimus I would' I thought as I went with Jazz to his waiting Solstice so we can go be together for a while. "I would like to check out various cultures but I am able kiddo" Jazz said and I was told to get in a child's seat since Prowl needed to make sure Jazz was doing things the legal way. 'Just make it about him' was what I heard from Ratchet since I do need to know Jazz and he needed to know me, but I was told beforehand that he does like getting into various cultures of different worlds' but at least I can know him since he is my secondary guardian after all. 'Wonder how much he likes the music dad owns in his whole collection' I thought as we began to cruse town since that is what he wanted to do.


	7. Hannah and Jazz

Hannah and Jazz

This is going to have Hannah spend some time with her additional guardian Jazz; please I am going to have this story revolve around Hannah's relationship with Jazz, Ratchet and Optimus. In the chapter Hannah is going to spend time with Jazz, but of course Ratchet is going to be concerned. I know some of you will want more Decepticons' but I will make sure to include them in. I know most of you have read the Introduction and I do plan on bringing Hannah's so called back along with her sadistic adopted brother. Anyway keep in mind I do have school work to do so I can see if I can add more chapters. Read, review, favorite and/or follow.

Hannah's POV

"So kiddo is it true that you found out about your guardian's real form by going behind that large door" Jazz asked as we cruised through the town. "Yes" I replied to my guardian although his form being a Pontiac Solstice receiving stares as he drove in his holoform. "Kiddo I thought being a secondary guardian would help me as an Autobot get more accustomed to being on Earth. I have to say I am rather impressed with the culture such as rides like my alternative form and the music" Jazz said as his holoform grinned at me. When he saw a culture store with various earth made products, music and more "let's see what is here" Jazz suggested I had to agree because mom did take me shopping there.

When we walked in Cindy, the clerk who is always there when mom and I are there. "This is quite a place" Jazz said in his holoform, although he did decide a name for his holoform, Jess. Ratchet's human name is Robert as a first name. So far Jazz has be able to say that he is my sitter since he is watching me "I know your dad has most of those CD's but I would like to get some posters Hannah, after all I did agree to stay with you" Jess said as he looked though the posters' since mom and dad did give him a room, since the Autobots' are able to keep their holoforms' active twenty-four seven. I had to keep close to him since I was told "don't wander off".

"Thank you come again" Cindy said as Jess to his new room décor back to his waiting form. So far Jazz liked to have a look around in his vehicle but so far I just miss being around Ratchet since I am used to having him around. "I know you miss Ratchet and we just met but Hannah Ratchet thought this would be good for the two of us" Jazz said as we went back home. When we got home Jazz was glad to get his new posters up, and I did bring him some putter putty to keep them up and he did seem rather glad to have his own room. Having another guardian at home was going to take some getting used to 'I still have the fear of my ex-family coming after me because of the Decepticon abduction' I thought but if it were not for Ultra Magnus I fear what would have happened.

Since I know he liked dad's music collection so I went into the basement to look for a stereo Jazz could use "Hannah where did you go" Jazz called "in the basement I found an unused stereo you can add to your room" I called back to him. Soon I could hear him coming down the stairs.

Jazz's POV

When I went down the stair to get Hannah but the stereo that isn't used sounded like a great addition to my room. 'Kid is really starting to get to know me' I thought as I walked up to her to get the stereo although I could have bought one but if this one isn't being used I might as well use it. As soon as I got it up the stairs and into my room "thanks again kiddo and I do hope your uncle doesn't mind if I borrow some of those CDs' since I am rather impressed by what his collection of music contains" I said to Hannah. "I'm sure he won't but I just call him dad" Hannah replied. 'I guess I can see and understand why Hannah calls her uncle Dale Moth her creator because he did seem to care for her' I thought.

When I was told about her past I felt so spark-broken 'she is such a good little youngling, she didn't deserve to be treated like that' I thought as she went to her room to get something to occupy herself but still least she was willing to spend time with me in my own room so we can be with each other. 'At least she is getting used to me' I thought since is used to having Ratchet and Optimus around her since I was told by Dale about Optimus being around. 'Still her first years of her life were sad when I was filled in by Optimus, Ratchet, Cassie and Dale Moth.

Flashback

"What, you mean to tell me her creators' sis this to her" I said in shock, Ultra Magnus had a rather livid look on his face when he was told about this. "Yes, she was neglected and abused because of that brat of a child, Seth" Cassie said with disgust in her voice "I was shocked to find out that my sister did this to her own flesh and blood. She violated the sacred bond and when I was told I was so angry at her I was tempted to strangle that woman for what she had done" she added. I had to admit that was to most disgusting action any creator would do this to their creation.

"I am rather suspicious as to why Knockout didn't do what he would do when he had the chance" Ultra Magnus said "I can guarantee this isn't a coincidence since there is no way he could have found out where Hannah went to school by chance someone who knows the Moth family must have tipped him off" Prowler said. "I think it could have been my sister, since she lost custody of Hannah she vowed she would get her back by any means necessary" Cassie said. When I heard the fight I had never seen Ratchet so livid before and when he was messing up Knockout's paint and making good promise as to what would happen if the Decepticons' medic ever went near her again.

Flashback ends

Third POV

So far Hannah and Jazz were listening to music such as Hendrix, the Clash and more since Jazz was getting rather acclimated to the culture. "Well I am glad you did show me that unused sound system and _Rolling Stone_ magazines" Jazz said as he skimmed through the article about The Beetles but he was rather sad to know how John Lennon was murdered. "I never thanked you for getting me away from Knockout Jazz but I am wondering as to why he didn't dissect me like he said he would have but didn't" Hannah said to her guardian. "You did Hannah but it was really my unit commander Ultra Magnus that did most of the work" Jazz said as he continued to skim through more articles about famous singers'.

Jazz did seem to like having a charge, but this one he had to share with Ratchet since her aunt and uncles are medical officers. "Well Hannah we are concerned about your safety and Ironhide's youngest ward, Annabelle" Jazz said to Hannah "I know but I had to agree with Prowl the Decepticon knowing where I go to school didn't seem like a change encounter" Hannah said since she felt that she had to agree. "This is why I volunteered to help protect you just as Bluestreak agreed to help Ironhide but I know Ironhide can't get along too well with a talker like him but Will told me Annabelle doesn't have an issue with it" Jazz said as he glanced at Hannah.

The two of them enjoyed each other company and so far Ratchet from affair was able to sense how well Hannah was doing and he seemed pleased that Hannah was doing with Jazz; after all he is a secondary guardian since he agreed to do so. Sure Hannah did miss Ratchet but she did need to give Jazz a chance because he does live with her, her adopted parents and Ratchet. 'At least I was able to be around Hannah since she is my youngling charge too' Jazz thought.


	8. Fear of the Past

Fear of the Past

I thought I would have Hannah spend time with her second guardian, Jazz. So this is going to involve Jazz and Ratchet as her main guardians' but Optimus would be able to make his appearance. Hannah's past is going to be brought up because of the nightmarish hell she went through and the abduction is rather unusual because of Knockout's nature towards organic life. Sometimes I can't help but use parts of TFP because we all miss that show. This chapter is going to involve why Hannah and Annabelle needed to have additional guardians' because of the chance of being abducted by the Decepticons, it won't be the last time the Decepticons try to abduct the Autobots' youngling charges'.

Ratchet's POV

I was rather pleased that Hannah and Jazz did well together, but Jazz did like having his own sound system in him room "Dale wasn't using it anyway and I thought Jazz would have wanted it in his room" Hannah said to me. "She's right Ratchet that thing was collecting dust anyway and Hannah that was very considerate for Jazz" Dale said as Jazz was looking through Dale's CD collection. "Have to say Dale Hannah and I had a great time, best of all she showed me other places to look through various Earth culture" Jazz called from the den in the dwelling. "At least Optimus did put your youngling's and Lennox's youngling's safety as a top priority because if that poor excuse for a medic ever goes near Hannah again let alone Annabelle I will give him something else to worry about besides his paint" I growled.

I never got over the fact that Hannah was abused by her creators for no good reason and when she was taken, 'I have to agree Knockout was acting under orders and I know for a fact those orders were to have Hannah unharmed' I thought as Cassie was preparing 'dinner' but Jazz and I only had to refuel on energon. 'I now our youngling's past still haunts her because she has always had to fear of being taken back to them' I thought as I heard Hannah descending the stairs 'I still hold in my memory banks when she first came to live with her medical officer relatives and myself as her main guardian.

Flashback

Four hours after Hannah's rescue

When the 'phone' as humans called their home com-link rang Cassie went to it "I'll get it" was what the female medic said, when she listened to it her face changed from a calm look to a look of horror "WHAT, Hannah was where in their house" she said in shock. "That is quit a twitch you developed and who's Hannah" I said. "Hannah is my niece and I haven't seen or heard from her in nearly over a year. Dale and I have been so worried about her and their adopted son, Seth has been taking my sister and brother-in-law's attention" Cassie explained for me. "The police from the hospital called me and Hannah has been locked in a small closet for something her adopted brother did and now she is malnourished and sick" Cassie said.

I was shocked, how could any creator do this to their own youngling soon Dale walked into the room and said "Cassie, honey what's wrong" he asked "Hannah was discovered by a neighbor in my sister's neighborhood saw her trying to find food and she looked very sick" Cassie explained. "The police said to meet them at the hospital" Cassie said as she got the address "I am take you there" I said since I am in my holoform reading a newspaper and I put it down but only to where I was reading 'International'. When the two of them entered my vehicle form I got them to the location.

As soon as I parked my vehicle I had my holoform ready and we got to the reception "we are here for our niece, Hannah Alison" Cassie Moth said to the receptionist. "Of course room 13, pediatrics wing to the right" replied the female. "Thank you" Cassie said with such worry but when we got to the room she was in shock; there on a medical berth was a small light browned haired child who was in so much pain, she was sick and clearly neglected. "Oh Hannah" Cassie said as she allowed her eyes to leak, seeing that child like that.

Flashback ends

Hannah's POV

I always know what Ratchet is thinking 'it is about the fact that my ex-family might be involved with the Decepticons' I thought as I went to join Ratchet, Jazz and my parents. "Hey kiddo" Jazz said as he ruffled my hair Ratchet then said "I am pleased that you did well with Jazz today Hannah and I felt that is was necessary to leave you two alone together so you can get to know him, after all Optimus did order the two of us to guard you and your parents" Ratchet said. I knew he was right since Jazz did agree to look after me when I was rescued and when Optimus ordered not one but two Autobots' to look after me and Annabelle.

"I still think they are trying to get me back, I remember her words promising she would get me back by any means" I replied to Ratchet but Ratchet only got down to my level and said "we did take the time and effort to protect you because we promised those who treated you horribly that we would never let those two who call themselves 'parental units' would never take you back. Those two are not fit to be creators and they don't deserve a child like you" Ratchet said. I responded by hugging his human form or as he insisted calling the Autobots' human forms as holoforms. 'He is rather warm' I thought as he embraced my small body close to his larger chest.

"Keep in mind little one Jazz and I are here to protect you because we care for you as if you were our own youngling" Ratchet said knowing I was thinking about my past because I still can't stop thinking about what happened and what my 'parents' did. I do remember when I first met him in my hospital bed and he was there when I needed him, because he is a medical officer as he liked to be referred to as. "Now Hannah you do have school tomorrow and Jazz is going to be with you because Optimus was far more concerned about your safety and he is in charge of his Autobot soldiers and he just wants to keep both you and Annabelle safe" Ratchet continued.

Third POV

For Hannah having two Autobots guardians was like having an extended family but she didn't seem to mind because she liked being around Jazz 'he is a rather fun Bot to be around because she wanted to be safe from seeing Knockout, let alone come face to face with Megatron. Hannah knew better than to ask about Megatron mainly because she has heard about the warlord and does hope she never sees him because she learned he was the reason Optimus' scot Bumblebee lost his voice. When Hannah got to be with Bumblebee she liked him because he was a kind gentle Bot, plus he is rather cute.

Still Hannah couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that she was being watched and whoever was watching her didn't seem that she would even want to find out who was watching her and why. "Something wrong Hannah" Jazz asked breaking her out of her thoughts "I just got a feeling that I am being watched" was Hannah's reply to Jazz "who do you think could be watching you" Jazz asked "I think it could be whoever really ordered Knockout to take me from school" she replied.

Ratchet looked up and said "those so called units are never going near you again" Ratchet said, Hannah did have an uneasy feeling that she hadn't heard the last of her so-called parents but still she was rather concerned about seeing them again. "It was just the 'uneasy feeling that you are being watched'" was all Hannah said to her main guardian, Ratchet did seem to share that feeling through his bond with Hannah and so did Jazz because they knew it was not something to be dismissed.


	9. Day with Optimus

Day with Optimus

I am well aware I haven't been updating lately and it isn't because of my muse not being in the office. I let my two muses have two weeks off because on 9/9/14 at 10:55 my father died because of a surgical error. The sorrow made me put my stories in the backseat and the rage knowing something had to go wrong to end my father's life. I would like to thank those who had sent me condolences for what had happened. I had to take my days slowly because of my father's untimely death, all I want to have him back. All I want is closure for what had happened to cause my father's death and all I want is accountability to ensure this never happens to another family to be hurt the way my family and friends of the family are hurting.

Hannah's POV

My aunt, uncle and Ratchet had to be in the medical office while Jazz was out on a mission with a group because of a Decepticon sighting although Jazz would rant about Ironhide teasing him about his size "I AM NOT THAT SHORT" he would rant when Ironhide said "you sure you can deal with it Jazz, the last time Screamy nearly flew off with you when you tried to take out his afterburners". I was with Optimus since the mission was just to retrieve energon and Optimus did request to have me with him, so far he was glad to have me. "Hannah I am pleased that you are adjusting to having two guardians and getting along with my third in command" Optimus said as I was on his shoulder and he was walking down the hallway.

"Today we are getting a new liaison Hannah but when you found out that we were not the 'men' and 'women' we are not human. We do care for you and Annabelle as if you our own youngling's despite being different." Optimus said as we entered the room to greet the new liaison. "So I see Galloway was a bit of an incompetent idiot based on these reports. I can see why you threw him out of the plan Colonel Lennox" said the man in a black and white tux. "Yes Johnson, he would file reports that were inaccurate and he was nothing but a pain" Lennox replied when Optimus entered with me into the room.

Than man known as Johnson looked up and said "so which Autobots' does this little girl go with" he asked "Hannah L. Moth is the adopted youngling of medical officer's Cassie and Dale Moth. Her guardians are my third in command Jazz and Autobot Chief Medical Officer Ratchet" Optimus said as he sat me down. "Well kiddo I heard you like to raise butterflies and moths'" he said as he got down to his level, "well kiddo I think I can see you in a botanical garden or an insect house in a zoo" he said as he picked up his leather briefcase and said "I will be sure to hand these reports get to my superior's Lennox and Hannah it is nice to meet you" Mr. Johnson said.

Optimus' POV

When the new liaison left I picked up Hannah and said "let's hope this new liaison will be so much better than the last one, although when Hannah and Annabelle were aware of our true forms but my main concern was Galloway our now ex-liaison finding out about what the soon to be six year old youngling's find out their parental units' friends. I placed Hannah onto my shoulder and sure enough Lennox's femme arrived with her carrier, "let's go little one's" I said to the two of them as I took Annabelle into my hand and put her on my right shoulder.

I do like to take the time out of my office so I can be with four of my Autobots' youngest charges 'so far I am pleased that Hannah has been able to recover from her sad past but Jazz and Ratchet have informed me about the nightmares she gets because of it' I thought as I took the two children with me. 'When I raised Bumblebee he would try to get into my hold when I carried the tiny yellow sparkling around while Elita tried to give him a bath' I thought as I walked down the hallway in my huge form. "Optimus when is Ironhide coming back" Annabelle asked "he and the others are gathering up energon crystals and need to ensure the bad robots don't get them little one" I said to the femme with the yellow hair. "I look forward to having Ratchet back" Hannah said.

I know the little ones like to have their guardians' back but they understand they have their duties to protect them 'I just hope we find out why Knockout took Hannah, her aunt seems to think her sister could be working with them. It is not the first time humans have worked with the Decepticons' and I have the uneasy feeling it will not be the last time we have humans getting involved with Megatron and his own followers' I thought as I took the younglings with me to my office. "Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide and Bluestreak will be back soon little ones after all we do need energon because it is out lifeblood and we need to ensure the Decepticons don't get the best of my own and myself included" I said to them as I opened the door to my office.

Third POV

So far Optimus was glad to have his time with the small younglings since he hardly ever had time to talk to them let alone spend any time with Hannah Moth and Annabelle Lennox 'this does bring back memories when I raised Bumblebee from when I found Bumblebee when he found all alone when the youth center was destroyed by Megatron's cruel actions.' Optimus thought as he set the little one's down and he could only give his rare smiles to them and in his point of view Hannah and Annabelle were that two main reasons they fought, to protect their innocence and to ensure there were sheltered from the horrors of war.

Optimus still looks at the younglings and to the Prime it brought back memories of him and Bumblebee when he was a tiny orphaned sparkling found in the destruction 'Hannah's story was more of a sad and horrifying because knowing what life she had' Optimus thought as he continued to watch the younglings walk around his gigantic desk and he received a com link from Ratchet "we recovered the energon Optimus, I hope to see you soon" and the com link ended.

Ratchet's POV

When I heard Optimus decided to spend some of his time with Hannah and Annabelle "glad we got to this before Mega-jerk and his merry creeps arrived" Jazz said as he helped take the energon crystals into the lab where Wheeljack and I could reform it into liquid for fuel, ammunition and medicine. 'I better go get Hannah and relieve Optimus from youngling sitting' I thought as I made my way to Optimus Prime's office to get the youngling Jazz and I were asked to care for. 'At least Bluestreak has been able to adjust being a guardian and Ironhide has learned to be more patient' I thought and I could hear Jazz, Bluestreak and Ironhide following "going to get Annabelle and Jazz just wants to be with Hannah' I thought.

I knocked on the door "enter" called Optimus and the four of us entered to get our youngling wards "how were the two of them" I asked as I gestured to Hannah to 'come with me' and Ironhide did the same to Annabelle. Both of them complied when they were in the two of them were in our servos; Hannah was in my servos and Annabelle was in Ironhide's ebony servo. "I am pleased the two little femmes gave you no trouble Optimus and pleased the two of them gave our new liaison no trouble at all" Ironhide said as Jazz and Bluestreak were asking to hold them with their servos. I complied so I can give the reports to Optimus "thank you Ratchet, all four of you can go, Hannah, Annabelle thank you for being good little younglings for me and I would like to spend time with you again" Optimus said giving his rare smiles to the little femmes.


	10. In a Jar part one

In a Jar part one

I have been trying to ensure I continue to get ideas in my head and to keep the muses going but it is hard to because of the circumstances. I am going have Lockdown introduced and am bringing in a certain neglectful family and another of Ratchet's nemesis, I am sure you guys can figure out who, but I am unsure if I should or shouldn't bring in the Dinobots but if I find anyone who asks I will bring them right on in. I thought it was time I bring back the parents of Hannah and they did get Lockdown's help since Knockout failed because of Ratchet and the Autobot prisoners. Please send suggestions, review, follow and favorite so the muse won't leave me such as a pair of them have.

Two Weeks later

Hannah's POV

"Kiddo this is where you get out" Jazz said as he pulled up to school, his holoform let me out from his passenger door to move the front seat away so I could get out. "I am going to be across the road Hannah, can't have Knockout hanging around can we" he said as he walked me into the building. So far the teacher asked Jazz who he was, "I am another family friend to the Moth family" was his holoforms response. "You be good Hannah" Jazz said as he left. 'At least he is going to be there watching me' I thought as he left.

Everything was the same when it comes to school; lessons, recess and being told to lie down. 'I have an uneasy feeling I am being watched' I thought and I sent my concerns to Jazz and Ratchet. 'Hannah, I know this has been going on since you were taken by Knockout. Jazz is close to you and so am I' Ratchet said when I sent him my concerns. 'He's right Hannah, I am right with you' Jazz said. These did little to calm me down because I do get uneasy feelings that I am being watched. 'I just want to get out of school' I thought 'it will be over soon kiddo and then we can be together' Jazz said through our bonds 'you will be every youngling needs education little one' Ratchet said through our bonds.

When school was out I waited for Jazz but he wasn't there 'Jazz' I called though our bond but there was no answer. Out of nowhere a Lamborghini Aventador was approaching from the distance 'Ratchet I don't know where Jazz is but there is a strange car coming and I know this isn't Sideswipe or Sunstreaker' I said through our bond. 'I am on my way Hannah and sweetspark keep your bonds open' Ratchet said. Then the Lamborghini was close to me, I could only back away from me and it changed into a robot with a frightening face "well look what we have here a little youngling who smells like a high price on them" said the monster.

I was frozen with fear 'Ratchet, Jazz' I cried through our bonds "I took care of your other protector and I know your big soft medic who loves you is coming" laughed the monster and he grabbed me and I was stunned.

Third POV

Lockdown smirked in a sinister smile "I have what Knockout failed to obtain and now I know an Autobot leader and the CMO will be there for their little one" he said to himself as he transformed and took Hannah. While she was out cold Hannah continued to cry through her bonds 'Hannah keep your bonds open, Ironhide is taking Jazz back to base and Wheeljack has him in stasis' Ratchet said through the bonds. "Well that is the fleshy Megatron's associates demanded and that blonde femme with dark brown eyes and her mate, the male with black hair and dark green eyes" Lockdown said to himself.

Hannah could hear everything 'Ratchet my so-called parents are involved' Hannah said through her bonds with Ratchet and she sent him and Optimus everything they heard.

Jazz's POV

While I was waiting for Hannah to come out of school "well if it isn't Optimus' third in command" came a voice "Lockdown" I growled and the next thing I knew I was stunned. That monster looked at me and said "I have a small thing to take, Megatron's associates want her back" he said and I called in "Optimus I am down and Lockdown is going to take Hannah. He mentioned the company Megatron has and said they want her back" I called before the effects of the stun blast took over, I knew right away it was something a medical officer would use.

I came to in the medical bay "Ratchet and Optimus are leading a unit to get Hannah back. It took some time to get Cassie and Dale Moth to stay behind but they are distraught about Hannah being taken again" Wheeljack said. "I bet it took that much to convince them they can't come, after all Ratchet has tangled with Lockdown before, I think that thief used Ratchet's EMV blaster" I said as I was being repaired. I am now worried about Hannah and I just hope she is ok.

"Ratchet took this hard and he is going to do anything to ensure she is never taken again. When Ironhide heard about the abduction he went to backup Bluestreak since he was concerned about Annabelle" Wheeljack said. 'I thought so, the big guy is so protective of Annabelle' I thought. 'Hannah Optimus and Ratchet as well as several others are coming, please keep your bonds open little one' I said to Hannah and we know where she is thanks to guardian bonds.

Ratchet's POV

'Ratchet I don't know where Jazz is but there is a strange car coming and I know this isn't Sideswipe or Sunstreaker' Hannah said through our bond. 'I am on my way Hannah and sweetspark keep your bonds open' I said. 'Lockdown, now whoever is working with the Decepticons, aside from those wealthy snobbish humans and now Cassie Moth's so-called sister who hurt Hannah' I thought knowing Hannah was in danger. "Ratchet I got a message from Jazz Lockdown has him subdued and Lockdown has taken Hannah we need to get her" Optimus called. "If that monster so much hurts her I will dismantle that monster till he is nothing but spare parts" I growled knowing it was the guardian part of me wanting to be there with Hannah.

"Ratchet I think my sister and brother and law might be involved, after all the Decepticons hate human beings like us" Cassie Moth said. "I agree these circumstances are rather suspicious but I am going to insist you and your mate stay here, after all I will need human aid when this is done" I said to her. "Cassie I know you want Hannah back but let me, Optimus and the unit of his choice take care of it" I said to keep her here. I know she is worried about Hannah, in fact we all are because ever since she came to live with her, her mate and myself she was pleasant to have around 'every home needs a youngling or two' I thought as I was in time to be a part of a retrieval team.

The older set of twins, Hound, Mirage, Ultra Magnus, Roadbuster, Crosshairs, Drift, Leadfoot, Topspin, Bumblebee and myself. 'I hope she is going to be alright but from what Jazz said and what Hannah was feeling Lockdown was ordered to bring Hannah in perfect condition. "Don't worry Cassie and Dale Moth we will bring Hannah back, safe and we can find out if it was her ex-parental units who ordered them to take Hannah" Ultra Magnus said.

Optimus' younger brother did look disgusted when he was told about Hannah's sad past but he was pleased with her outcome. "I know Hannah is stunned right now but we know she needs to be in perfect health and condition. Jazz said the Lockdown described his pay to be doubled if she arrived in something known as 'mint condition'" I informed Optimus as we began to roll to where Jazz's ward and my youngest ward was taken to.

Hannah's POV

When I awoke from my stunned state I was in a cage 'Hannah we are coming little one and we will bring you home safe' Optimus said to me gently. This did help but this place was huge and scary, I was being walked into a holding cell. "Little one, you know why I took you" Lockdown said "it is not to hold you for ransom but you should know who wants you back" he said but I tried to get away from him. "Oh come now please be a good little youngling because I know what you are thinking" he said and I was put in a cell. 'I know something is wrong, I thought all Decepticons' hate humans like me' I thought. All I could do was wait for my guardian and his Autobots'.


	11. In a Jar Part two

In a Jar Part two

When I am down, stressed, down and under these circumstances I just need to unwind. I have had plenty on my mind since I am a college student about to graduate in December and the sudden death of my father. My muse have been able to help me through difficulty and this is just what I need, although I do think when I am reading my environmental books I am assigned to read he is looking over my shoulder. At least I am able to get through this day by day knowing he would not have wanted me to be in sadness I know he would never have approved of it. I do miss him but I feel talking about him helped people on campus know him for who he was. I am going to include the Dinobots, all seven this time; please read, review, follow and/or favorite I could use feedback to keep me about the water.

Hannah's POV

I was in a cage, designed for her 'why do they want me back they never cared about me ever since they adopted that kid. Seth was the meanest, nastiest little boy I had ever met' I thought in my prison. 'I knew something was not right when Knockout took me and now Lockdown has managed to subdue Jazz' I thought. "Well look who is awake and I know your creators are going to be happy to see you again" the bounty hunter said with a terrible grin on his metal face. "Why do they want me back, all they ever did was treat me like a disease when they took in the boy from the depth of the pit. I hated them after the way they treated me, they are not my parents, the medics who treat me with respect and the Autobots' are my family" I said in disgust.

"Such lip components" Lockdown said "they swore they would take you back and they are here right now" he added. Soon the two people I never wanted to see again appeared "oh Hannah we missed you" said the woman who should never call herself a mother "don't give us that look" said her husband, most vile man ever. "I never wanted to see you again and do you really think I am going to take you back as my 'parents' after everything you did and that brat from pit" I hissed. 'Ratchet, Aunt Cassie was right, it was those two' I said to him through our bond. 'Keep your bonds open Hannah we know the ship landed, no surprise to me Lockdown would meet the clients' he said through our bonds, although I know he sounded disgusted.

"I never wanted to see all three of you again, I never forgot how you treated me, and you are not worth my time" I said to them. I was disgusted they wanted me back they neglected me and paid more attention to Seth. All they still think they are going to take me back, they are still on the protection order to ensure they never contact me again.

Ratchet's POV

When Hannah informed me through our bonds that her parental units who neglected her were involved with the abductions, I felt disgusted with the fact the units who harmed Hannah in life were trying to get her back. 'We are coming Hannah' I thought since I know she can understand we are close. "Optimus Hannah said to me the parental units who abused and neglected her are with Lockdown, they are in league with the Decepticons" I informed out commander. "Cassie Moth did have suspicions about her recent abductions and concerns her sister were connected to them" I said to Optimus.

My medical associate was right Hannah's parental units were involved "what makes you think her so-called parental units are involved" Ultra Magnus asked. "Hannah's parental units vowed they would get her back, I never thought they would turn to Lockdown and the Decepticons" I said to him knowing we had to get Hannah away from that monster.

It seemed the day before when Hannah was taken into her aunt and uncle's care.

Flashback

Third POV

When Hannah was released from the hospital "we can get her new clothing Dale after all since I cannot have children and it is pleasant we have Hannah. She is going to have sessions to overcome this" Cassie said as Ratchet took the couple and their new family member. 'I just hope the little one will be alright' Ratchet thought as he took the family back to their dwelling.

When they four of them arrived home Cassie took his sleeping niece into the house while Ratchet helped Dale get what Hannah had. "My wife just likes to dote on her but we are just shocked as to what Hannah went through. Cassie requested an order of protection against her sister, Hannah's father but I am not too sure about that brat we have to call a nephew" Dale said to the Autobots' CMO. "I can understand Dale, and I do like the name your mate picked out, she does have the optic color and the hair color of a Luna Moth" Ratchet said when the holoform of the CMO went inside the house.

"Is Hannah sound asleep" asked Dale to Cassie "yes but I told her we were going to get her new cloths and she is a good girl" Cassie said to her husband. Ratchet's holoform could only think 'why would creators do this to their own sparkling' he thought. When he sat in on the trial he could only feel disgust, "those two who call themselves creators should be glad they never saw my real form" I said when Dale, Cassie and I sat down in the living space of the home and I could continue to read a book about human anatomy. "Enjoying that Ratchet" Dale asked "why yes I am and I do hope you allow me to check you niece sometime" Ratchet said. Being a medical officer he would get annoyed when his own get inured for stupid reasons but he had a soft spot for younglings and sparklings.

Optimus' POV

I listened to what Ratchet had said to my younger brother "so she was in bad shape when you saw he" Ultra Magnus said, he was stunned but we were all stunned when we all saw her. "Those two who made her life miserable should never be allowed near her again" Sideswipe said. Normally he would be up to prank Ratchet or another officer but during the hearing for Hannah's custody and to ensure her ex-parental units would never be around Hannah again.

"I have monitored reports of humans working with the Decepticons but I never thought the ones whom had harmed Hannah would go as far as to hire Lockdown to take Hannah from us" I said to Ratchet as we made our way to Hannah's locations. "That monster better not have harmed Hannah" Hound growled and he knew Ironhide went to back up Bluestreak to ensure he wasn't taken or there were no Decepticons anywhere near her as we began to move closer to Hannah's location.


	12. In a Jar part three

In a Jar part three

The cold air outside and the colors changing makes me think about my late father, the memories were the fact he and my mom would argue about coming to get me from school in North Carolina and home to Ohio. He loved the colors of the mountain and loved to drive through the mountains while listening to his music from Johnny Cash, Hendrix, Black Sabbath and more, he had a long list. I do need to keep my head above the water knowing he would never want me moping but thinking about his life and who he was does helps ease the pain.

Hannah's POV

I hated the fact my parents wanted me in the cage 'they didn't deserve to have me in order to bully all because of my so-called brother' I thought as I was alone with my thoughts but I was in prison with seven others. "Ratchet, Jazz, Auntie, Uncle, Optimus" I said to myself but then I noticed all seven pairs of optics were on me. "You know Optimus" said the largest one. I looked at the titian in the optics "yes" I replied. "Why you here" asked another who I could tell had sharp claws from when he tried to pick at the cage. I told them everything from when I was abused my so-called parents to having two guardians.

"They should not have youngling, youngling deserves better" said the largest one. "Who are you and how do you know Optimus" I asked since my cage was at eye level with them. "I am Grimlock, leader of the Dinobots" said Grimlock. "Do you change into a Tyrannosaurus Rex" I asked him "yes I do" he replied. "I am Strafe, air striker" answered the second Dinobot. "Can I guess you turn into a Pteranodon?" I asked "she good" said another. "Slug" said another "Triceratops" I asked, but I only took the silence as a yes. "Scorn demolition" said the fourth Dinobot "Spinosaurus, I can tell by your armor" I said to inform the others it was their armor that gave me clues. "I am Snarl" said the Stegosaurus bot "Stegosaurus" I said to figure out his mode "like you already" said Snarl. "Slash" "do you turn into a Velociraptor" I asked him "you good" replied Slash. "Slog" said the last one "Brachiosaurus" I said to figure out the form.

"We like you already and we know you do not want to go back to those humans who hire Lockdown" said Grimlock. "I never wanted to see them again after what they did to me" I said knowing the Autobots' were coming. "We Dinobots get you out Lockdown had us prisoners but sending youngling to creators who do not care for their youngling" Grimlock said Grimlock as he managed to break his prison and the other Dinobots' began to do the same. "There" Grimlock said as he bent the bars of my cage and took me into his huge servo. "Slog take care of youngling. Youngling what name" Grimlock said "Hannah" I replied to him as I was taken further down the hall until the ship shock. "Autobot alert alert" came the alarms. I could sense Optimus and Ratchet close by "Optimus Ratchet" I cried for them on the outside "Slog get Hannah safe we hold off Lockdown" Grimlock ordered "but" I started to protest "Slog biggest and protect you" Slog said. I was in no position to argue but at least I will be back with Jazz, Optimus, Ratchet and my real parents.

Third POV

When the Autobots' found Lockdown's ship "Optimus I can sense Hannah on the left side" Ratchet said as soon they began to storm the ship. "Ratchet do not engage Lockdown alone" Optimus ordered "it is not him I am after it is the ones who hired that monster to get Hannah" Ratchet growled as he and Optimus began to search for the ones responsible for Hannah's abduction. 'Ratchet, Optimus I am with Slog the other Dinobots' are dealing with Lockdown but I don't know where my so-called parents are' Hannah called through their bonds. 'Hannah we are coming and we can sense where you are' Ratchet replied through their bond pleased that his youngest ward was safe.

It wasn't long until Slog took care of Lockdown's minions, he held Hannah close to his chest to protect Hannah from harm "we close Hannah" Slog said. Hannah said nothing but she was glad to be out of her cage but she hoped Ratchet would do what he said he would do to her so-called parents for what they had done to her in the past. "You not go back to ones who hired Lockdown, based on what you said aunt, uncle, Jazz and Ratchet are worthy of caring for you Hannah" Slog said to Hannah.

When Hannah saw the familiar armor of Optimus and Ratchet 'Ratchet' she cried through their bond and when Slog got close to the two Autobots Hannah was handed over to Ratchet.

Ratchet's POV

When Hannah was handed over to me "Grimlock and others will be here soon" Slog said "I am going to ensure we find the ones who did this" Lennox said and I knew he was angered over Hannah's abduction "Ratchet get Hannah to safety" Optimus ordered "understood" I said knowing Hannah being removed without a scratch was now my number one priority. "Let's go Hannah" I said "you not going alone" Slog said as he prepared to defend the two of us.

At least there were no issues along the way while Optimus and the others went to meet the Dinobots', and to confront the ones responsible for Hannah abduction. "Ratchet what is going to happen to them" Hannah asked as we made our way out of the ship. "They will be brought out to face punishment" I replied to my little ward.

Optimus' POV

When we met up with Grimlock he had beaten Lockdown but by the time we got close Lockdown escaped "well look what we have here" Lennox said when he and Epps got ahold of two Decepticon associates and put cuffs on them. "Mr. and Mrs. Allison you are under arrest for treason and kidnaping" Lennox said as we made our way off the ship with the humans Lockdown had abandoned. I knew Hannah's aunt and uncle would be happy to have her back after her ordeal. When I heard the two who were in league with Lockdown were charged with treason and with this serious offense on them, then Hannah will never have to worry about them bothering her ever again.

"Autobots' return to base, Hannah is safe, parental units are in custody" I ordered as we returned to base.

Autobot Base

Jazz was so pleased to have Hannah back he held her close to his chest knowing what she went through while her parental units were put into the brig in order for them to await their trial for their crimes. "I am so glad to have you back Hannah" Jazz said as he held Hannah close to his chest. He had to put Hannah back down so her aunt and uncle could hold her too. Her adoptive parental units were so happy to have her back.

"Oh Hannah we are glad you're safe now" Cassie Moth said as she continued to embrace the youngling she took care of. 'I can only hope they will never again be separated' I thought.


	13. Aftermath of the Jar

Aftermath of the Jar

The weather does match with my mood since the temperatures are getting colder and this is how my mood due to the circumstances. Rain hitting the window does calm me down since the after weather is what dad taught me is more life moves around after the storms. I know dad would not have wanted me to feel this way but I am getting more condolences for the loss of him and when I send in essays about him people know him for who he was; a scientist, father, master handyman but I would say he was a little of everything in life. When I am stressed I know he would calm me down, when I am reading an environmental book for my class I know he would be reading over my shoulder knowing he would like to read them. Thank for the condolences.

Hannah's POV

"Cassie Moth, I need to take Hannah to my medical bay I need to give her a medical exam after what she went through" Ratchet said as he got down to one knee and held out his huge servo gesturing me to get into his servo. "Of course Ratchet, Hannah go with him" mom, my real mom said. I knew better not to ignore a doctor's orders, especially Ratchet 'Bee told me he can be more frightening than Megatron and Lockdown' I thought as I went into his servo. When he stood up and took me into the medical bay "just like the day when you went home with me and your caretakers" Ratchet said as I moved closer to his chest. "What is going to happen to them Ratchet" I asked Ratchet "they are going to face a trial for treason, kidnapping and violating your protective order" he replied.

"I thought Lockdown was going to kill me I was scared" I said trying not to cry "little one you have Grimlock and his unit to thank, in fact you can thank them when we get to my medical bay" Ratchet said as he held me gently closer to his chest. "Jazz informed me and Optimus about what happened Hannah, we knew you feared your parental units would try to take you away but I promise Hannah Jazz and I would do everything in our power to protect you" Ratchet said as we entered the medical bay.

I was set down on the medical berth as he activated his holoform "I need to examine you Hannah" he said in his holoform. He did his procedures and tested my reflexes "you are in full and exceptional health and you are free to go Hannah" Ratchet said when he deactivated his holoform and he took me into his servos. When I was set down onto the floor close to his pedes "I need to examine to Dinobots' next but you are free to wander around if you please but stay away from Wheeljack's lab" Ratchet said.

Third POV

Hannah knew better than to go anywhere near the lab of Wheeljack but the place she really wanted to stay away from the brig, where her parents were imprisoned 'I hope this time they will be locked up for good' Hannah thought knowing about how they sided with the Decepticons just to get her back and her cycle of hell would start all over again. Hannah could hear several Autobots "I hope we are able to keep those two locked away after what they had done to Hannah and how they hired Lockdown to take her away from Ratchet's medical workers" Sideswipe said, clearly disgusted. "They will Hannah's legal guardians told us they will be locked up for good, treason is a capital offence in this world" Jazz said.

Jazz had been released from the medical bay, although he could sense Hannah's presence 'Hannah I know you are nearby and heard everything' Jazz said through their bond. When Hannah entered the room Jazz held Hannah into his servos. "I wonder what is going to happen to the brat from pit" Hannah said "where did you hear that" a familiar voice, turned out to be Ratchet. "I heard it from several Autobots but couldn't name them" Hannah quickly replied to the medic. "Well Ratchet the youngling does speak the truth and we all know that brat of a youngling is going to go back where he came from, Cassie and Dale told me there was no way they were going to let him in their home." Jazz said.

"All I can say for him is good luck getting a new set of adoptive parents" Sunstreaker said knowing Hannah would be glad to find out Seth was going to go where he should have stayed. "I couldn't care less about him" Hannah said knowing both parents were going to go to prison for their crimes but the hunter Hannah began to fear was Lockdown.

Ratchet's POV

I could sense Hannah was in fear of Lockdown but many younglings have fear of him knowing what a monster he was "Hannah, you are safe and we will be going home soon" I said to Hannah knowing she just wanted to be home after the ordeal she went through. "Just to inform you Hannah we are not going to have you face your parental units, your caretakers made that request to ensure you would never have to face them again" I said as the three of us went to the main hanger to meet with her caretakers.

"Ratchet I would like to thank Grimlock and the other Dinobots' for saving me" Hannah said "I know Hannah that is where your caretakers are little one" I replied to her as we agreed to meet Grimlock. "He did complement the fact that you were able to figure out their alternative forms" I said to Hannah, I knew she was a smart little youngling. When we arrived to the hanger Grimlock and his unit were waiting. "Grimlock" Hannah said getting the Dinobot leader's attention "I want to thank you and the other Dinobots' for getting me away from that mad bot" Hannah said Grimlock then got to Hannah's level and said "we knew you thank you but we thank you for thanking us Dinobots" Grimlock said to Hannah. "I also find your alternative forms awesome" Hannah added.

When Hannah said the last thing the Dinobots' were thrilled knowing Hannah was grateful for saving her from Lockdown. "All right Hannah we need to go home, your home" I said to her and I knew she had the option of riding in Jazz or myself back to the dwelling. I did like the home when I first set my holoform's foot in there.

Flashback

"Ratchet will be the Moth's guardian" Optimus said to Lennox, I knew I had to have my own humans to protect but I was pleased they were medical officers. I did take them to their home, and when I saw it I have to say it was quiet impressive. "I like the way you humans create your own homes" I said aloud since I am still learning about Earth culture. "I am pleased Optimus I have two medical officers in my medical bay, I have been asking Optimus for several medical officers" I said when I entered their home in my holoform.

I was impressed on the inside of their home but now I still have to protect the Moth couple. "I am wondering if we will see Hannah again, it has been nearly two years" I heard Cassie to her mate, Dale. "I am wondering about this too Cassie and I think something just isn't right" Dale said. I entered and said "I couldn't help it but who is Hannah" I asked. "Hannah is our niece and we haven't talked to her in nearly two years" Cassie said and she showed me a picture of a youngling, just coming out of her sparkling years. "I know something is wrong Ratchet and I called my sister, her mother asking her where she is and she always hangs up" Cassie said. I could tell she was distraught but I hope she will see the child again.

Three weeks later

I was reading a newspaper and was reading about various news reports when the device called a phone rang "let me answer that" Cassie said and she suddenly turned white "WHAT" she cried. "Cassie what is wrong" I asked as I put the paper down "it was the police from the hospital where my sister lives, Hannah was found in horrible conditions and she told them to call myself and Dale" she said. I decided to take them there.

One Week Later

When Hannah was allowed to leave she was taken to the home of my human charges but now I have charge number three since this child's parents lost custody of her. "Now Hannah it's alright our friend Ratchet is living with us since his home was destroyed" Cassie said when Hannah was introduced to me but she was a scared little child but she warmed up to me when I got to her level.

Flashback ends

Having Hannah in my life as a ward does help me remember why we fight against the Decepticons, to protect younglings and sparklings like her and Annabelle.


	14. Preparing the Trial

Preparing the Trial

At least the sun has been coming out and so far I have been trying to get through life because of the circumstances. I think about him every day but my thoughts of having him with me are what keep me going through the day, week and months so I can get through stress. When it comes to my stories I am always open to suggestions in order to keep the muse going because it was a month my father died because of a surgical error. I still think he is going to call but now I have to understand he isn't here anymore and it has been hard for me to come to terms with his death.

Hannah's POV

I was glad to be back home 'I wonder how long they are going to be in prison' I thought to myself as I went to my bed. It wasn't long until the door opened to reveal Ratchet's holoform "good you are in your berth little one" he said as he walked into my room and he sat down on a desk chair. "Hannah NEST is preparing the evidence to send your ex-parental units to prison. Treason will led them to life behind bars and they told me in this case life in prison means life in prison. You are going to have your testimony recorded, we all felt it was better to not have you face them in the court" Ratchet said.

"I know you have had enough of them Hannah but I can promise you when this is over you will never hear from them again, as for your 'adoptive' brother he is going to back to being a ward of the state" Ratchet added. I looked him into his eyes and I knew his eyes said it was all true "I needed to tell you little one, Jazz is already in recharge since he is still recovering from his encounter with Lockdown but he is going to have to have frequent check-ups with me for a while" he finished. I didn't reply because I knew he just wanted to inform me about what was going to happen but I knew all of the above was going to happen.

'They deserve whatever time they get. Why those two parasites decided to take me back by hiring that freak is something that went beyond an offence to something that would have them wind up in prison' I thought as I tried to sleep knowing what was going to happen the next day, can't say I look forward to this but on the brighter side, I will never have to see them ever again. 'I hope they will be living off of bread and water forever' I thought. That is what I had to live with when I was treated like a prisoner now it is their turn to feel the way I felt. 'I try not to remember what I went through but the memories always keep coming back' I thought.

Flashback

I sat in the closet and tried not to cry 'Cassie, Dale' I thought knowing they were calling mom asking her for me but all she would give Cassie was a lie. In the darkness when I was sure everyone was asleep and I let the tears fall 'why, why do they care more for Seth and treat me like this' I thought as I could hear Seth laughing knowing while he the adopted brat was being cared for I was treated like dirt. I wanted out so badly and be loved again 'I want Cassie and Dale' I thought as I cried in sadness.

When I heard voices on the outside of the door of my prison, they were not the ones who locked me into that prison while they went out. "Search the house" I heard someone call and when the door opened "Ross I found her" "get her to the ambulance" the man known as Ross ordered as I was taken into the man's arms "hang on little one, our medics Betty and Tobias will take care of you" the man who had me in his arms said. "Get an arrest warrant for the owners of this house" I heard another order and the next thing I knew I was saved, freed at last.

Flashback ends

Ratchet's POV

"I told Hannah everything but I did find it reasonable that she never face her parental units again" I said when I entered the 'den' as humans called the chamber of their home and sat down. "Thank you Ratchet, I know she still has those terrible memories of what she went through and it was hard for us to cope with the fact Hannah is scarred because of what my so-called sister did to her." Cassie said. I knew she disowned her sibling a long time ago when she found out what had happened.

"I know Cassie but those two for their crimes deserve the ultimate penalty for what they had done, I never thought they would have Lockdown take Hannah for who knows what" Dale said looking up from his _Rolling Stone _"let me read that when you're done" Jazz said when he entered the room, still recovering from his injuries. "So Ratchet I take it you told Hannah about what is going to happen and why she is going to have to tell the jury what had happened" he asked. "Yes and I know Hannah will have an easier time knowing we were going to spar her from facing the ones who abused her and tried to take her back" Dale said.

I could sense Hannah trying not to remember the past she had; I know was a terrible and underserving. 'No sparkling and youngling should ever have a past let alone be subjected the way she was treated' I thought knowing what Hannah was thinking when Lockdown took her. I could tell Grimlock and the other Dinobots' seemed to like her but I think Hannah was glad she had them around to save her from harm. "I just hope those two are locked up for good after what they did to Hannah and I just want my disowned sister and brother in law out of our lives, after all they were told to never contact let alone see Hannah again" Cassie said knowing how disgusted she was.

I know the taped evidence will be taken tomorrow along with Hannah's testimony on video because having her face them wasn't an option at all.


	15. Testimony and Time with the Guardians

Testimony and Time with the Guardians

Sometimes I just can't think straight because of what I am going through and I am thinking about how life would be if my father's surgery went according to plan. The morning rain tapping the glass, the acorns falling from the trees landing on cars and the birds singing is something that does make me sleep better knowing he loved the sounds. I know there is no such thing as a perfect chapter, least that is what he used to tell me because he does like to look over my shoulder. I look forward to the seasons to change for I know he loved to see the ice on the mountains and more colors in the sky.

Hannah's POV

"Now Hannah this is going to be recorded and will be played in your parent's trial and anything you say is going to be crucial for their conviction of treason, violation of your protection order and kidnapping. Do you understand?" Martha Crow asked. Martha was the attorney for my family who is also the Prosecutor "yes" I replied "the camera is on Hannah, I am going to ask you questions and I need you to tell the truth" Martha said. 'I just want to go home' I thought 'I know Hannah but you need to tell the truth and never forget your caretakers love you and want to ensure the ones who hurt you never come back' Ratchet said through our bond.

"Hannah can you tell me what had happened" Martha asked "I was waiting for Jess to pick me up from school and while I was waiting a strange car came up toward me. The next thing I knew I was stunned and taken" I replied. "Ok now did you know who your parents hired" Martha asked "no" I said. "Can you tell me what happened next" she asked "I woke up in a cage and they were there with the one they hired" I replied. "Now Hannah can you figure out why your parents did to you what they did" she asked. "No" I replied wishing I could leave "now did you understand why your parents wanted you back" she asked "I think it was to make them feel they can see me and do what they wanted with me just as the day they adopted Seth" I replied.

"How do you like your life with you aunt and uncles family friends" I was asked "I love them. They are kind to me but I do like being with the chief medical officer and Jess" I replied to Martha "that's good Hannah, now we will continue to get statements from you" Martha said as she led me out the door to meet with Ratchet and Jazz in their holoforms. "Please bring her back, I need to continue with her testimony and with the evidence of treason, kidnapping and violation of the protection order, the parents of Hannah Moth will be convicted" Martha Crow said as I stayed close to Ratchet.

Ratchet's POV

Cassie and Dale were going to face the sister and her mate for their crimes but so far I could hear what was being said inside of the room Hannah was in with the prosecutor getting her testimony recorded knowing she was spared from facing them. 'At least she will never see them again' I thought as Jazz and I waited outside the room in their holoforms Cassie and Dale were with NEST to ensure her parents were punished to the full extent 'they ought to be punished for what they had done' I thought. For the times I have lived with her caretakers from when Hannah came home I couldn't help but be so protective of Hannah after what she had to go through she needed someone to protect her.

'Optimus does love younglings and Hannah is one of the younglings he in a way is caring for' I thought as the door opened to reveal Hannah and the femme interviewing her ""Please bring her back, I need to continue with her testimony and with the evidence of treason, kidnapping and violation of the protection order, the parents of Hannah Moth will be convicted" Martha Crow said as Hannah went close to my leg. "Of course" I replied as we were allowed to leave so Hannah could be home and try to take it easy being the Chief Medical Officer I would tell her that. "Very well we will be here" I said to her "thank you" she replied.

The drive back to the home the five of us share Hannah was rather quiet during the whole drive "Hannah I know it is hard for you to tell them what had happened but little one the ones who took you will never go near you ever again" I said to Hannah very gently knowing she just wanted to be home but I can understand how she is felling. Hannah didn't make a sound "Hannah you need to do this, we had no idea those two would go as far as hiring that monster to collect you" I said knowing I have a history with Lockdown knowing he would even think about going anywhere near Hannah. "I just didn't know how to respond, Lockdown's face still haunts me Ratchet" Hannah said after a moment of silence.

"I can understand Hannah but I can only hope he never goes anywhere near you ever again but I still think Knockout will try to take you again" I replied as I pulled into the driveway with Jazz parking right next to me. We summoned our holoforms , Jazz and I are aware Cassie and Dale are still out but with Prowl so we could be with Hannah knowing she is still recovering from her ordeal with Lockdown and seeing the humans she never wanted to see ever again.

Third POV

For two hours it was just Hannah, Ratchet and Jazz. Ratchet was in an arm chair reading _The New York Times_, Jazz was going through back to back issues of _Rolling Stone _and Hannah was playing with her Nintendo 3DS Pokémon X while Ratchet would have his holoform peak out to watch her 'younglings and their toys' he thought as he continued to read about medicine but he was most fascinated by the Ebola issue. 'I hope the younglings Ironhide and I have to protect and look after as guardians never get sick' Ratchet thought.

Jazz did look over to what Hannah was playing but he thought 'humans sure have interesting methods to keep their youngling occupied' as the three of them waited for Cassie and Dale to return home. When they did they didn't to say it because they did inform Ratchet and Jazz because of the fact of the trial to ensure Hannah's parents would be lock up for their crimes against her and siding with the Decepticons just because they wanted the child they never cared for back. "They found more evidence of treason so those two will be out of our lives for good" Cassie said since she had a look of disgust on her face. Hannah wasn't paying attention since her ear buds in but they didn't want Hannah to hear any of it.

"This is just an unexpected turn of events but I would like to have Hannah be a happy little one" Ratchet said when he decided to go back to reading the paper. Dale would glance at Hannah and smile he didn't want to bother Hannah while she was playing. 'I hope we never see and hear them again' Cassie thought as she went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. "So Jazz liked the latest issue" Dale asked as he sat down next to his holoform, Jess "liked it a lot but I liked reading about Lennon" he replied as he handed the magazine to Dale. "Thank you so much for taking Hannah to meet up with Martha Crow, after all she is going to be the one handling Hannah's taped statements" Dale said. "Oh sure we love to look after her but she is such a good little youngling and I just want this to be over so Hannah can get on with her own life" Jazz said as the group of four were in the living room as a family.


	16. Recording for the Trial

Recording for the Trial

There are thoughts I have due to the circumstances and my mind feels like a boggle board. I have been able to keep my muses going because I need them to continue so I don't lose them again. My mind has been occupied because of the untimed death of my father and school work but I just need to type stories just to take my mind off of the stress. I need to ensure I get chapters typed and I can have stress relief because I need it just to take my mind into a different reality because at times the real world with what I'm going through has been hard.

Hannah's POV

"Hannah can you describe the man that took you" Martha Crow asked during a round of interviews "he didn't have hair, black eyes and he had a long scar on his face" I replied because that was all I could see of Lockdown's holoform. "Now dos he know Jess and Dr. Ratchet" she asked "yes, but I don't know the details" I replied "ok, now do you think he wanted to hurt you" she asked "I don't know" was all I could say. "Hannah when this is over I can promise you will never see the ones who ordered the man to abduct you will never be released, after all their record of abuse and neglect" Martha said.

"Hannah can tell me what you would do when you were 'punished'" I was asked "I would try not to cry and I would think about my aunt and uncle" I replied to Martha. "Can you tell me how you know your aunt and uncles friend who lives with them" she asked "he is big, caring and is a great doctor" I replied. "In other words you view him and Jess as extended family" she replied. "Now Hannah do you want to see the ones who hurt you" she asked "no, I don't want to see them ever again" I said aloud because the last thing I ever wanted in life was to see them ever again. All I want is for this to be over and to be with my family and the Autobots' because I just like to be around them. "We are almost through the interviews Hannah, one more interview and you will be done with your part" Martha said as she escorted me out of the room to where Jazz and Ratchet were waiting in their holoforms.

"We will continue tomorrow Hannah and then it will be the last interview" Martha said as Ratchet's holoform took me into his arms. "We will be there" Ratchet said as I held close to his chest I know his holoform isn't a real man, but at least the Autobots' can make them solid. "We are going to go home now Hannah and after tomorrow this will be done" Ratchet said as the three of us exited the building and I was put into his rescue vehicle form. "Your aunt and uncle will be back in four hours because they are meeting with Martha Crow and her associate Tobias Spencer to go over what is going to happen during the trial. It is going to be the three of us alone at home once again little one" Ratchet said as we drove home.

Ratchet's POV

While Jazz and I were waiting outside of the room for Hannah to be done with her interview for the trial of her parental units when I got a call from Cassie "Ratchet we will be gone for four hours when Martha is done giving her second part of the interview with Hannah, with her associate Tobias Spencer and we are going to go over the evidence and go over the taped interviews with Hannah. It is going to be you, Jazz and Hannah alone with her" Cassie said in the phone call. "I see, but you can trust myself and Jazz to watch Hannah and she is well cared for" I replied back to my medical associate. "It's going to be the three of us again Jazz, they're still going over everything with Optimus, NEST and the proof to ensure Hannah's parental units will never see her again" I said to Jazz.

'I always liked watching Hannah, while most mechs fear me and gave me a nickname 'Ratchet the Hatchet' but I always have a place in my spark for sparklings and younglings' I thought as Hannah emerged from the room and I picked her up and held her close to my chest. "We will continue tomorrow Hannah and then it will be the last interview" Martha said "we will be there" I said. "We are going to go home now Hannah and after tomorrow this will be done" I said as the three of us exited the building and I put Hannah into my vehicle form. "Your aunt and uncle will be back in four hours because they are meeting with Martha Crow and her associate Tobias Spencer to go over what is going to happen during the trial. It is going to be the three of us alone at home once again little one" I said as we drove home.

When we arrived I helped Hannah out and said "it is going to be awhile Hannah so it is going to be the three of us again and I promise there will be one more interview and then no more of speaking of the matter" I said as I took Hannah into the home and set her down so she can walk. Soon she went upstairs where her room is located and Jazz went through papers as to what humans call 'mail' and I picked up a newspaper and made my way to the recliner and sat down. I then hear Hannah coming down the stairs with the toys she was playing with the day before 'just like Bumblebee when he was a small youngling' I thought.

Third POV

As the rain poured outside Hannah stayed close to her guardians and waited for her aunt and uncle to get home. "It will be over soon Hannah" Ratchet said but he thought 'if Lockdown ever takes you again I will make sure to reformat him and ensure he is nothing but spar parts' Ratchet thought. He viewed Hannah as a youngling he wanted to care for and he still kept thinking about the day he first saw Hannah 'tiny children like you deserve to be happy and well cared for' he thought as his holoform glanced from the paper he was reading to watch Hannah for a moment. 'I know the others like to have both her and Annabelle around the base, only because they do fight to preserve the innocence from the Decepticons' Ratchet thought.

When the door opened to reveal Cassie and Dale Moth "how did it go" Jazz asked when he greeted the couple "my sister and her husband are not going to talk their way out of this" Cassie replied flatly as she went to the fridge to remove the roast she was preparing for dinner "Crow and Spencer said those two are better off taking a plea bargain but knowing how my ex-sister in law she isn't going to go for it but there is a handful of evidence against her and her husband" Dale said. So far the couple who never loved their child and would go so far to join the Decepticons were not going to have the trial go their way, in other words they will be guilty as charged and look at a life time behind bars.


	17. The Final Preparations for the Trial

The Final Preparations for the Trial

I could use some thought as to where the direction the story should take and as I said before I do read reviews and take ideas into consideration because as much as I like where the muse is taking me it could use some suggestions in the box. I will have this chapter be the final chapter for the trial for the ex-parental units and there will be gone for good but that doesn't mean the Decepticons won't be making appearances cause it wasn't the first time the Cons took the Autobot wards for ransom and it will not be the last.

Hannah's POV

"This is the last interview Hannah, I promise" Martha Crow said as she sat down in front of me as she had the camera rolling. "Hannah did you know Seth before your parents decided to adopt him" she asked "no" I replied. "Did you know the people your parents associated with" she asked "no" I replied. "What do you think of your parents Hannah" she asked "I don't want them around for what they did to me. I hated Seth because he made them think he was far more important to them than me, he and I are not related. My Aunt and Uncle said he is nothing but a bad seed and I hate him for what he did" I replied. "I see" she replied.

"Can you give me a description of your time in captivity Hannah" I was asked "I was in a dark room and in a cage. Mom and dad said they were happy to see me again but I wasn't too happy to see them because my aunt said they were not allowed to" I replied. "Hannah with all of the evidence mounting against them they will never see you again and vice versa" Martha said. "One final question Hannah; did you know the first one who took you" she asked "no but Dr. Ratchet said he was banned from practicing medicine" I replied. "I see, Hannah this is all I needed to get from you and you are free to go" Martha said as I was led outside to where Ratchet and Jazz in their holoforms were waiting.

"Her part is over and the rest will play out but with all of the evidence against the ones who took Hannah are going to be facing a life sentence for kidnapping and a secondary life term for treason" Martha told Ratchet and Jazz as I waited beside them. "I think it was the best option to spar Hannah from ever seeing them again" Ratchet said "I agree she didn't really want them around but as for Seth he is going to face going back to the adoption center" Martha said as Jazz began to say "we can wait for him Hannah" he said.

Ratchet's POV

"The trial will start in two weeks" I repeated what Martha said as soon as Jazz took Hannah out of the room "we have what we needed from her and with her testimony and their tapes being played they will be convicted unless they take a plea bargain" Martha said gently to me. "I understand but Cassie Moth said her sister is too stubborn to admit her guilt" I replied to her. "I know Ratchet" she replied "I never told Hannah I do represent NEST as a legal representative" Martha said "I never thought those two would go so far as to hire the Decepticons and that bounty hunter to take the child they never loved" Martha said.

"I do remember the day Hannah came home with us and I never forgot the condition she was in" I replied knowing the memory of her abuse was still in my processor. "I can assure you and Hannah once this is over she can rest a little easier" Martha said "I better get to the home I am sharing with my ward and medical officers. I do thank you for giving Hannah what she needed" I replied as I went to my waiting vehicular form to meet Jazz and Hannah back home 'thank Primus she will never hear or see them ever again' I thought I as drove back to the human structure where the five of us lived.

When I got back Hannah and Jazz were already waiting for me "Hannah the trial will start in two weeks and Martha assures me this was the last taped interview so Jazz will take you to base tomorrow so you and Annabelle can play together" I said as I let myself in the home. "Now Hannah your aunt and uncle told me they are through on their part to settle legal matters and they informed me the ones who are deemed unfit parents will be looking at tow life term sentences will have on their files 'never to be released' on their files when they are convicted and they will be" I said as I got to Hannah's eye level in my human form.

Jazz's POV

When I was told through the com 'take Hannah home I need to remain to speak with Martha' Ratchet said though the com 'got it doc' I replied. "Hannah Ratchet needs to remain with Martha for a little while so we are going back and your aunt and uncle are going to be back in two hours because of legal matters" I said as I took Hannah back to my waiting vehicular form. Hannah said "I am glad it's done but at least I won't have to see them ever again" Hannah said as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Why couldn't they have left me alone" Hannah asked "I don't know kiddo but your aunt and uncle told me when you were given over to them they vowed to get you back, that was what your aunt told me" I replied to Hannah. I opened my door to let Hannah into the back door because she by law was not allowed to sit in the front passenger seat "Ratchet will be right behind us Hannah" I said when Hannah glanced behind to glance at Ratchet's alternative form. The drive was quiet knowing Hannah had gone through giving her testimony and she was glad that this wasn't looking too good for her ex-parental units.

When we arrived home Ratchet soon arrived "Hannah the trial will start in two weeks and Martha assures me this was the last taped interview so Jazz will take you to base tomorrow so you and Annabelle can play together" Ratchet said he let us into the home. "Now Hannah your aunt and uncle told me they are through on their part to settle legal matters and they informed me the ones who are deemed unfit parents will be looking at tow life term sentences will have on their files 'never to be released' on their files when they are convicted and they will be" Ratchet added as he got down to her eye level.

I never knew how sad Hannah's past was but I knew Hannah deserved better knowing she was a child who deserved her innocence. "I know Jazz but the trial will go on in two Earth weeks and then Hannah will have closure and she will never see them again" Ratchet said as we waited for Hannah's caretakers to return.

An Hour and a Half Later

When the door opened Cassie walked in "they still won't give a plea bargain and so far the trial seems to be a joke, the jury won't debate over what to do with them now" she said. "Your disowned sister won't give it up" I asked "no, she is just so damn stubborn" Cassie added but thankfully Hannah didn't hear it because Ratchet covered her ears with his hands much to Hannah's surprise. 'Thank Primus Hannah didn't hear it' I thought. "I better get dinner ready" Cassie said as she went to the 'kitchen' to prepare human energon while Ratchet went to get our energon.

'Hannah you will never see them again' I thought as I watched Hannah play her 3DS.


	18. NEST base

NEST base

I am really enjoying this story but if anyone has suggestions I will take them into consideration so the muse won't leave like the one I was forced to cancel. The trial will have Ratchet and Jazz observing, and then after the trial of Hannah's ex-parents is over they will never be seen and heard again. I am going to mention Hannah seeing why the Autobots call their chief medical officer Ratchet the Hatchet, if anyone want to have Ratchet teach Hannah a few new tricks send me a suggestion.

Hannah's POV

While my so-called parents are in prison cells awaiting their trials for what they had done I was looking forward to never having to see them again. I happen to be at the military base with Jazz and Ratchet 'wonder what Ratchet is so mad about' I thought as I passed by Optimus' office and the next thing I knew "SIDESWIPE SUNSTREAKER WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU I SWEAR TO PRIMUS I AM GOING TO WELD YOU TO THE CEILING" I heard Ratchet yell. A huge servo went around me and I was put on an Autobots' shoulder, Optimus' shoulder "what happened" I asked boss bot "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker" Optimus sighed. He then touched the right side of his helm and said "Prowl prepare to discipline the older set of twins" Optimus said as he took me to his office.

"I had never heard Ratchet get so mad since I was taken by Knockout" I said after a moment of silence and Optimus then went back to his desk, lowered himself in a massive chair designed with his massive height and weight and set me down on his desk. "Ratchet just doesn't tolerate mech pranking him" Optimus said and the door to his officer opened to reveal Ratchet. "There you are" he said and he held out his servo "thank you Optimus" Ratchet said and he turned to walk out of the Prime's office.

"Sorry I was a little late looking for you youngling I found a paint bomb in my medical bay" he groused and passed Prowl punishing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Ratchet paid no attention to them and said "your caretakers are going to be meeting with Morshower, Lennox and the prosecuting attorney to go over the evidence and when to play the testimony you had to do" Ratchet said as he walked into his medical bay. I always liked being in Ratchet's medical bay and I know it is his pride and joy, unless the terror twins decide to mess with him.

Ratchet's POV

I let Hannah look around the base since she knows about the whole NEST military branch 'I should be looking for her soon' I thought as I opened the medical cabinet to have a liquid substance explode in my face plates I didn't need any one, not an Autobot or human solider tell me who rigged this paint bomb.

"SIDESWIPE SUNSTREAKER WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU I SWEAR TO PRIMUS I AM GOING TO WELD YOU TO THE CEILING" I bellowed and I began to search for the twins. "Ratchet I asked Prowl to discipline the two of them and I have Hannah with me" Optimus called through the com.

'I better get Hannah' I thought after I got out of the washroom to get the paint off of me. I walked to the Prime's office and when I opened the door to his office to see Hannah on his huge desk "There you are" I said and I held out his servo "thank you Optimus" Ratchet said and I turned to walk out of the Prime's office. "Sorry I was a little late looking for you youngling I found a paint bomb in my medical bay" I groused and passed Prowl punishing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. I paid no attention to them and said "your caretakers are going to be meeting with Morshower, Lennox and the prosecuting attorney to go over the evidence and when to play the testimony you had to do" I said as he walked into his medical bay. I held Hannah close to my chest and said "I know you don't want to see your ex-parental units again and I can assure you youngling you will never see them again" I said gently to my youngling ward.

I put Hannah onto my desk and soon got down to her level and said "I still have to deal with mechs who do stupid things and this mean I have to take care of the one's who put a paint bomb in my medical bay" I said to Hannah. Hannah looks me in the optics and I added "I will be done in a moment little one" I said gently to Hannah. I waited for the next patient Sideswipe "now I don't want any funny business Sideswipe" I growled as I got my wrench out to put new dents into him so he wouldn't even think about trying anything funny.

Third POV

"So my sister and her husband still won't make a plea bargain" Cassie Moth said knowing there was plenty of evidence against her sister for being involved with the bounty hunter and Hannah's videotaped testimony. "Is your sister really that stubborn" Lennox asked "yes and she still denies ever abusing Hannah" Cassie said as the group was going over what was going to happen at the trail when it began. "Cassie you know from the start since we filed for custody for Hannah, her mother and father denied the fact that they had done so much to the child that trusted them and now she has to deal with physiological care" Dale said.

"Finding out what had happened was just like yesterday and we know Hannah never wanted to see them and that boy they adopted. Seth was such a brat from hell I could see why Hannah hated him" Cassie said. Lennox watched as the husband and wife discussed everything "I can say that there is plenty of evidence against them, the treason, violating the order and kidnapping" Lennox said "I just want the ones who hurt Hannah never go near her again. She didn't deserve to be treated like that and she had two encounters with the Decepticons and Lockdown. I can't imagine what she must have been thinking when she came face to face the ones who were hired by my sister to take Hannah all because she was declared unfit to care for Hannah" Cassie said.

Ratchet's POV

"Alright Sideswipe you are free to go and I mean it" I said as I made sure he was repaired and made sure he didn't try anything funny. "I'm going Hatchet" he said and I picked up a wrench and hit him. **CLANG **and the force pushed him out of the medical bay "twerp" I muttered and I turned to face Hannah "nice shot" she said to me and I could only smile down at the youngling I love as my own. I then got a com "I see so that is all that needed to be done" I said and added "we are going to go back home little one" I said gently to Hannah and soon I drove to meet up with her caretakers.

I made sure Hannah couldn't hear "are they still not taking a deal" I asked "no and it is not looking good for them and they are looking at a life sentence and life is going to mean life" Cassie Moth said when Jazz and I picked up her aunt and uncle. "Hannah you are never going to see them again I promise" I aid gently to her as we drove. Jazz took Dale and Cassie while I took Hannah back home. "Thank you" was all Hannah could say to me but I can understand she is still in shock from encountering Lockdown, many youngling are scared of him.

On Cybertron we always told our younglings if they didn't behave then Lockdown would get them but it was his face that scared many. "Ratchet" Hannah said pulling me out of my thoughts "what is it little one" I asked "will Lockdown and Knockout try to get me again" Hannah asked. "Hannah Optimus Jazz and I promise with our sparks we will protect you" I said and sure enough she went to sleep inside of me. When I used my holoform to take Hannah into the home and say "Hannah, time for your recharge little one" I said gently to her. When I went into her room to check on her she was in her berth under her covers and sound asleep.

I went down the stairs in my holoform to greet her caretakers "is she asleep Ratchet" Cassie asked "yes she is sleeping peacefully" I replied as I went into the den, sat down on a recliner chair and read a newspaper.


	19. Like Guardian Like Ward

Like Guardian Like Ward

The trial of the ex-parents has yet to start but all I can say is those two will never get out, not even their Decepticon 'friends' will help them everyone knows how they are towards their human 'allies'. For a while Hannah will be with the Autobots and NEST because her aunt and uncle will be dealing with what the plan is to deal with treason, kidnapping and violating the protection order. Ratchet is an excellent guardian but in this chapter Hannah is going to take after her guardian, Ratchet. Keep in mind Hannah has two guardians Ratchet and Jazz. I do like to read suggestions on how the story should go.

Hannah's POV

Ratchet was driving with Jazz taking my real parents to the law firm to deal with the trial "now Hannah you are going to be with me at the military base again. Jazz is going to take your caretakers to meet up with Colonel Lennox to deal with other issues in regarding to what punishment your parental units will face so I agreed to take you with me back to base" Ratchet said. The drive was rather uneventful knowing this was how Ratchet liked it 'what punishment will they face' I thought still thinking about how I was taken once by Knockout and then by Lockdown. "They will be locked up for good Hannah, by that I mean they will be facing life in prison, no minimum term" Ratchet said knowing he had heard my thought.

When we got to base and I had to get out of Ratchet so he can transform into his humanoid form. His servo came down and his digits gestured to tell me to 'get on'. Ratchet gently put me onto his shoulder and began to walk to his medical bay "now Hannah I do have more Bots who have to deal with more check-ups all because they couldn't refrain doing anything stupid" he said when he opened his medical bay to find it covered with pink paint and tire tracks on the ceiling. "Hannah I am going to give you to Hound for a while" Ratchet said knowing what was going to happen.

When he found Hound he was in the rec room "Hound can you watch Hannah please I need to deal with the terror twins again" Ratchet said. "I can watch your ward" Hound said and he held out his servo "you be good for Hound Hannah" Ratchet said and he walked out pulling a wretch from his subspace. "Well kiddo how about I show you around the base, you only know this hanger and Ratchet's medical bay" Hound said when he put me onto his shoulder and he began to walk out of the rec room designed for the Autobots'.

Hound's POV

Optimus was dealing with paper work and other reports filed by Prowl and other more around base. I still cannot stop thinking about what had happened with Jazz and Ratchet's youngest ward. I knew Jazz was taking Hannah's caretakers to deal with legal issues and meeting up with Lennox. Bluestreak was taking Lennox to meet with Hannah's caretakers I was pulled out of thought when Ratchet came in and said "Hound can you watch Hannah please I need to deal with the terror twins again" Ratchet said. "I can watch your ward" I said and I held out his servo "you be good for Hound Hannah" Ratchet said and he walked out pulling a wretch from his subspace. "Well kiddo how about I show you around the base, you only know this hanger and Ratchet's medical bay" I said and I put Hannah onto my shoulder and I began to walk out of the rec room designed for the Autobots'.

I liked having the younger humans onto my shoulder "is Ratchet going to throw wretches at them" Hannah asked "most likely" I replied as I showed her the hangers throughout the base. I did pass Ironhide and Chromia in the firing range, I couldn't take Hannah in there because she is young and this is no place for a youngling. "Hannah keep in mind the firing range is no place for a youngling like you so stay away from there" I said gently to Hannah as I continued to walk.

When we got to Ratchet's medical bay Ratchet emerged "thank you Hound" he said and he took Hannah from my shoulder. "It was no problem I just showed her around the base and told her to stay away from the firing range when it is being used, especially by Ironhide" I said. "Good I was going to tell Hannah but she knows not to be in the firing range" Ratchet replied. "I guess I better let you get you medical bay open for our own" I said as I turned around and let Ratchet take Hannah back into his medical bay.

Ratchet's POV

I was glad Optimus made those two clean up the medical bay "you are not leaving until every drop of paint is gone and I mean it" I growled when they were scrubbing up my medical bay. When all of the paint was cleaned I said "out now if you don't have any injuries or I will put a few dents in you two" I growled and it was enough to chase them out. I emerged "thank you Hound" I said and took Hannah from his shoulder. "It was no problem I just showed her around the base and told her to stay away from the firing range when it is being used, especially by Ironhide" Hound said. "Good I was going to tell Hannah but she knows not to be in the firing range" I replied. "I guess I better let you get you medical bay open for our own" Hound said as I turned around and I took Hannah back into his medical bay.

I placed Hannah onto my desk and said "I have a few check-ups to do Hannah but you be good alright little one" I said gently and when I opened the medical cabinet to have something explode in my faceplates "not again" I growled. I went to the wash my face plates and I was grumbling.

Third POV

While Ratchet was in the wash the terror twins walked in to see their handy work little did they know his ward had a pair of wrenches in her hand. Hannah threw the wrenches at the two **CLANG **it wasn't enough to knock them out. "Well it would seem my ward has picked up something from me" Ratchet said as he emerged from the wash. "Now I think you two need to remove the bombs you made" Ratchet said as he held out a big wrench. He noticed Hannah picking up another two wrenches "that is enough Hannah I can handle them" Ratchet said pleased his youngling ward was taking after more after him.


	20. The Trail Begins

The Trail Begins

Yes this is the trial of Hannah's ex-parental units, but Hannah will be away from the trial knowing she was spared from ever seeing them ever again. After being in association with Lockdown and the Decepticons in other words they can look forward to a long prison term. Seth will now be taken back to where he came from and he will never bother Hannah ever again knowing he was the main reason Hannah was punished for actions and crimes she didn't commit. After the trial is over the ex-parental units will be out of Hannah's life, her aunt and uncles' lives and the Autobots' forever.

Ratchet's POV

I agreed to go with Hannah's caretakers to the trial knowing the parental units of Hannah didn't make a plea bargain knowing a deal would have reduced their sentence. 'There is too much evidence to ensure they will never be allowed to see Hannah ever again' I thought knowing Hannah was going to be with Lennox's bond mate. "It was so nice of Sarah to look after Hannah for the whole trial" Cassie said knowing Hannah was not going to see the two who were supposed to care for her but instead treated her horribly. "The District Attorney told us the trial would last several weeks due to the amount of evidence and this includes the interviews with Hannah" Dale said as we approached the court house.

"I hope this won't be too long" Cassie muttered as we exited my vehicular form 'I hope Bluestreak doesn't drive Hannah crazy' I thought as the rest of the Autobots' arrived to see to the fate of Hannah's parental units. "Good to see you again Ratchet" Optimus said in his holoform I knew the Wreckers couldn't go because their vehicular forms and Wheeljack had inventions to work on. The rest of the Autobots' who knew Hannah wanted to know what would happen knowing what Hannah had went through in her past and it would seem history has repeated itself.

"I hope the ones who hurt Hannah Moth will never hurt her again" Jazz said and I could hear the disgust but I knew Hannah would be watch the trial knowing she would like to watch what is going to happen. "Do you think it is right to let Hannah watch the trial" Dale asked "Hannah said she wanted to and I thought it was the right thing to give her some closure. She felt the need to see this to the end without looking at the ones who hurt her and went to the Decepticons just to get her back" I replied knowing the youngling seemed to have picked up logical facts from Prowl.

Prowl's POV

Four days ago

"You want to what" I said to Hannah when she asked "is there a way to watch the whole trial" "why would you want that youngling" I asked her. "I would like to know what is going to happen" was all Hannah could say to me. 'I didn't crash, and Hannah didn't have to get her caretaker's guardian to get me back up again. "I find your reasoning logical but of course you have a right to find out what the fate of her parental units shall be. 'The sentence for treason was life, kidnapping a life sentence and for violating the protections order set against them would be five years' I thought.

Flashback ends

The attorney who interviewed Hannah was already at her seat while her carrier was sitting at the defendant's block but I find it logical to try her parental units separately. While both of them have the same charges they will be going to separate prisons, maximum security. "I see you made It Dr. Moths' and those who know your niece" Martha Crow said. "Yes and Hannah will be watching. She just feels the need for closure and I know the trials of my sister and her husband are going to take several weeks" Cassie said. "I know, meantime that boy they adopted is back in foster care" Martha sighed.

When everyone was seated "all rise for honorable Judge Davis court in now in session" the bailiff said. Everyone rose as the magistrate walked in "please be seated" the Judge said. "Can witness Cassie Moth take the stand" called Crow and Cassie walked up and looked her sister Cara Allison in the eyes. "Cassie were you aware of any abuse from your niece's past" was the first question "no". "Were you concerned when you didn't hear from her in nearly two years" "yes and when I called to ask all I would get was 'she is with our mother'" Cassie replied.

Hannah's POV

I was rather compelled with what lies my so-called mother would say but I was glad to hear Seth was taken back to foster care "serves him right" I said to myself knowing he was going to get what he finally deserved in life after what he had done to me; getting me in trouble and spending so much time with my parents while I was locked in a closet. Bluestreak's holoform walked in, his holoform when by the name of Harrison "so enjoying the fact that your carrier getting grilled" he asked "yes and she is really getting her lies hammered at by Martha" I replied and Harrison sat down.

"Blue she lied from the start I would heard her make excuses to my real carrier as to why I can't talk to her" I replied. "Yes I we were told every detail Hannah but you are right about one thing they should never be released from where they are going" he sighed. "I think so because I still can't get the images of what I had to go through because of those three and I am glad that boy from pit is going away" I said. "Where did you hear that" he said "Ironhide said it not Ratchet" I said to defend Ratchet. "I know but I will let you get back to this" he said knowing I muted the screen to read what was being said.

'Here come the crocodile tears' I thought knowing my 'mom was now crying as her lies about abusing me and treated me the way she did. M entire so-called mother was bringing out one lie after another in regards to what she and my so-called father did to me. 'I never thought she and my father didn't care about me ever since they brought that brat in' I thought. "I never hurt Hannah her aunt said that because she never talked to her in nearly two years" she said. I never want to remember my so-called mother's name after what she did to me.

"I wonder how long it is going to take until she cries again" I said to myself knowing my parents lied to their attorney and to everyone. 'You better cry because the Decepticons are not going to bail you out now' I thought because I didn't feel sorry for them after what they had done. "The defense rests" was what I heard breaking me out of thought as Ratchet's holoform was being interviewed.

Ratchet's POV

"Now Dr. Ratchet can you stare your full name please" the defense attorney asked "Liam Ratchet" I replied. "Now can you tell me how long you have been with Hannah" "since the day her Aunt and Uncle received custody of Hannah" I replied. I was asked about life but I just wanted to get to the point. "Objection can we please talk about the charges" Crow asked "granted" Davis said. "Now Liam what was your reaction when you found out what your colleagues said when they received more news about the abuse" she asked "shock I was shocked on how parents would treat a child" I replied.

"The court will stop and resume tomorrow" Davis declared.


	21. Day Two of the First Trial

Day Two of the First Trial

How many lies will Hannah's so-called mother cook up knowing she and her husband were busted for being in league with the Decepticons and Lockdown? Bear in mind the trials will be separate because this is how two defendants are dealt with, especially in this case and after the carrier is dealt with the sire is next. Just remember there will be several chapters going through both trials due to the mountain of evidence against the two who enlisted both Knockout's and Lockdown's help is planning the abduction, violating the protection order against them and in the same class with the Decepticons.

Ratchet's POV

Day two of the trial 'this is going to take several weeks' I though knowing Hannah was going to remain under the watchful optic of the Wreckers knowing she was spared from ever facing her parental units ever again. "I'll be glad when this is over" Dale said knowing he had enough of his sister and brother in law because they were not supposed to be anywhere near Hannah anyway. "I hope those three don't teach Hannah any of their bad habits" Cassie said knowing they were known for being worse than Wheeljack when one of his inventions goes wrong "now Cassie Bluestreak isn't well and has to be in the medical bay" Dale said. I was unsure about letting the Wreckers watch Hannah knowing how they act towards humans but when they were informed about Hannah Moth and when she found out the truth they did take a liking to her.

"It is better than letting Wheeljack watch her" Optimus said in his holoform "he had a point" I said knowing it was not a wise move to let the inventor watch Hannah knowing something would go wrong. When we took our seats "all rise for honorable Judge Davis" the bailiff said and the magistrate entered "please be seated" the Judge said. "We will now be playing the interviews with Hannah Moth" Davis declared knowing it was the main evidence. Watching Crow question Hannah was hard for me to hear knowing what she went through when Lockdown took her prisoner. We knew the Defense couldn't cross examine the tape.

Ironhide's holoform glared at Hannah's carrier.

Ironhide's POV

When the tape containing the interviews with Hannah I felt so angry my energon began to boil knowing what Hannah went through and seeing her like that was so heart breaking. Her statements about what had happened the day Lockdown took her and finding out it was her parental units were the ones who hiring him to abduct Hannah. 'You will never see Hannah again' I thought as I glanced at Jazz and Ratchet knowing it was their youngest ward who was hurting. 'That little youngling did nothing to deserve this' I thought as the video containing the statements made by Hannah were coming to an end. "Mrs. Allison can you tell me how your daughter is feeling during her statements" Crow asked her. "Scared, sad" she replied.

'Hannah was sad and scared when you treated her the way you did and when Lockdown abducted her' I thought good thing Chromia was with me "easy Ironhide" she said gently to me as we watched that femme who called herself a carrier cry or was it just tears coming out of her optics. "Mrs. Allison you do know that your sister made it clear that you were not to go near your daughter again" Crow asked "I did nothing wrong to her" she replied. 'Tell that to Hannah' I thought still seeing the images of Hannah in that medical berth.

Ratchet had a look of anger towards that femme as she continued to lie "I never hurt her" she would say. When the Defense attorney said "Mrs. Allison did you love your daughter" her defense lawyer asked "yes" she replied.

Third POV

It was very obvious Hannah's mother was clearly lying and when Davis had enough of her crocodile tears "Mrs. Allison you did promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. My point is you are going to add an additional charge of perjury meaning you have lied while under oath" Davis said clearly unamused by the woman who calls herself a mother. This caused the court to go into recess much to the annoyance of the Moth couple, their guardians and their friends in arms.

Hannah's POV

I had to be left with the Wreckers "Hannah you behave for them and we will get you when the court is stopped" mom said as she left with the rest of them. When I was given permission from Prowl to watch the trial it would be enough to keep me out from under the Wrecker's pedes. "Lass we are going to be working on some new devices but would you mind keep this down to a minimum please" Roadbuster asked "yes Roadbuster" I replied as I turned it on. Today was the day they were going to play the interviews I gave to Martha Crow but the way my so called mother was acting I was angry. 'She didn't deserve to be anywhere near me and neither did my so called father' I thought as I watched everything unfold.

I try to forget the face of Lockdown what made me feel better was what the Judge said to her It was very obvious Hannah's mother was clearly lying and when Davis had enough of her crocodile tears "Mrs. Allison you did promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. My point is you are going to add an additional charge of perjury meaning you have lied while under oath" Davis said clearly unamused by the woman who calls herself a mother. "This is going to be interesting" I said to myself. "Kiddo what do you think of what in occurring in that" Leadfoot said as he walked up to where I was on a platform "my so-called mom is getting busted for lying while under the promise she would tell the truth" I replied to the Wrecker.

"Hannah Ironhide told us so far Optimus, Ratchet and the rest of the humans and Autobots are not moved by her 'crocodile tears' the red Wrecker added as he got to my eye level. "I never wanted to see her and her husband again" I said to him. "We know lass but we can assure you when this is over you will never see them again" Topspin said gently as he putting several metal objects down. "Now lass we notice the trial is taking another recess because of a so-called carrier lying" Leadfoot said as he rubbed my hair with his finger.

Optimus' POV

I am not at all surprised there was a recess knowing Hannah's biological carrier was definitely lying knowing she was leaking fake tears and I could tell the Magistrate was getting fed up with it. When I watched the video containing what Hannah went through and how she suffered in that femme's care. When the recess was over the trial resumed "now the charge of perjury is added to the list of charges containing treason, violation of the protection order and kidnapping in the first degree" the Magistrate declared as he banged his gavel down.

When Ratchet was once again called to the stand "Mr. Ratchet what was Hannah's condition when you examined her" Crow asked "she was pale, bruised and she hadn't eaten to well" Ratchet or as his holoform Liam replied. "How was Hannah feeling when she was returned to Mr. and Mrs. Moth" "she was scared, shaken and she didn't want to be left alone" Liam replied. "The Prosecution rests" Crow said. The defense had nothing to say knowing we had all had enough of this femme's lies over how she and her mate became involved with the Deceptions and violating the order used to protect Hannah from harm but we were all pleased when the trial would resume tomorrow and it would not be long until the evidence has been looked over.


	22. Piece of Mind

Piece of Mind

I am going to skip to when the verdict is read for Hannah's mother because I know you all know the evidence is in the start since Knockout failed to abduct Hannah so I am going to have the mother have the verdict and sentence. When the carrier is done the sire is next so that way they will never be seen again. Hannah does look forward to never having to deal with her so-called parents again after everything they had done to her and of course Seth will never been seen ever again. I know some of you are looking forward to never having Hannah's parents back every again.

Three Weeks Later

Hannah's POV

"You're mother's trial is almost over Hannah she has been charged with perjury, kidnapping, violation of your protection order and treason" Ratchet said as I sat on his lap knowing he had several chances to talk. "I knew she would lie Ratchet she always lied just to get what she wanted" I said "so you were not surprised she would lie" Jazz asked "no I wasn't I mean I would hear her lie to mom when she would ask about me" I replied but making no effort to hid my anger knowing she was supposed to care for me but she siding with that brat. "We know sweetspark but she will be found guilty knowing what she had done. After she is sentenced her mate will be next in his trial but he isn't taking any plea deals just to save himself from being severely punishment.

"Hannah we know you have been watching the trial of your mother and I knew from the start that she would be found guilty of all charges against her" Ratchet said as he rubbed my hair. "The trial is going to end tomorrow Hannah but we can only hope it won't take long for the jury to decide what is going to happen" mom said when she walked in. "Mom can I ask you something" I asked "what it is Hannah" "I want to say something to my so-called mother when she is sentenced" I replied.

Ratchet's POV

I was surprised by Hannah's request 'face her after all the effort we took to keep her away from those who are not worthy to call themselves creators' I thought. "Are you sure you want to do this Hannah" Cassie asked "yes I want to see that look on her face knowing her lying didn't save her this time" Hannah replied. I knew it would not be right knowing she needed to face that femme knowing the tables turned meaning Hannah would be free while that femme who called herself a carrier would be in a cage for the rest of her life. "I think it would be wise if she did face that woman who called herself a mother needs to face the child she hurt" Dale said when he entered the room.

The Next Day

"Order, order" came Davis' voice to keep the room quiet. The jury had left the room the moment the last pieces of evidence were shown, one was the payment offered to Lockdown to abduct Hannah from her school while he made sure Jazz was unable to move. 'I hope this doesn't take too long' I thought and it was only fifteen minutes later the jury returned. "Has the jury reached a verdict" asked Davis "we have your honor" said the foreman "we the jury find Cara Allison guilty of all charges". "I see no reason to delay the sentence then. For kidnapping life, treason life, violation of the protection order eight years and for perjury nine months. Cara Allison you are sentenced to life in prison for all charges you will never be released" Davis said.

When it was time Hannah walked up to the stand and said "you were my mother but to me you are nothing but a selfish parasite that never cared about anyone but yourself. I never forgave you for locking me into the closet when Seth was the one who did everything he claimed I did. I hated being in that place and when I was cared for by my real parents and their friends I was happy knowing you should have been out of my life forever but you just had to try to get into my life when you were ordered not to go anywhere near me again. I am glad you will never be released and for good reason too, you deserve to be locked up forever and don't contact me ever again" Hannah said, gave that femme one final glare and went back to us.

Optimus' POV

"You are not a mother Cara I put a protection order against you for a reason so you would never hurt Hannah again, I love Hannah as if she was my very own daughter. I never wanted to think my own sister would do such a thing to a daughter knowing you would go so far to try to hire an enemy to take her away from a loving home, something you were unable to give her. As for Seth he is nothing but an unruly little brat who should end up as a prisoner" Cassie said and she too gave her sister one final glare. I knew she couldn't wait to lash out at her sister's mate.

"I never forgot the condition Hannah was in when we first saw her for the first time in nearly two years. Being a doctor I had never seen anything like this in my carrier Cara how dare you call yourself a mother Hannah trusted you and you violated her trust. What you did was very unforgivable to Hannah, she has been able to recover but she still won't consider you her mother. She is our child now and you were the most unfit parent I had ever had an encounter with" Dale said and he sat back down.

When Cara Allison was taken to prison in her cuffs I walked up to Hannah and said "you did well youngling although we are going to let you face your sire if you desire" "I should knowing he is just as guilty as she is" Hannah replied. I agreed with Jazz and Ratchet's youngest ward I could only smile down at Hannah as she walked out with us.

"I liked what you said to her Hannah after all that look on her face was something I needed to see knowing she had made so many wrong choices because of her thinking she could do with what she pleased" Ratchet said. "I am glad I won't have to see her ever again, she tried to lie her way out of it but now she can take her stories to jail" Hannah said. I never though creators would do any of those thing that this femme who called herself a carrier or mother as humans would call her 'on Cybertron sparklings and younglings are well cared for' I thought as the 'prison van' transporting that femme was going to the prison and from what Crow had said it was going to be a maximum security prison knowing she had made things even worse for herself.

I am pleased for Hannah but now her sire is next and I know it was more or less going to be the same outcome.


	23. Trial for the Sire

Trial for the Sire

Hannah's so called mother is taken care of and now it is the father's turn knowing he is just as bad as his own wife. You have to wonder how he and his wife were allowed to be parents from the start but now that her mother Cara is gone, locked away until the day she dies because of the charges against her, plus being found guilty. I finished _Breaking the Dome _and yes I do plan on typing a sequel and I am getting other muses so let's hope they won't get up and go, you know what I'm talking about.

Hannah's POV

It was now my so-called father's turn and I know he is facing similar charges "wonder if he is going to make an effort to lie his way out of it" I said to myself knowing I had to be left at the base with my aunt, uncle and the other who arrested both him and that woman who called herself my mother. Before Prowl left I had to ask him "any chance he is going to try to lie when he said he would tell the truth" "he could, we did tell him what will happen if he tries to lie as his mate did" was all Prowl could say. 'If I hadn't been captured by Lockdown I never would have met Grimlock and his friends' I thought knowing if I am going to be on NEST base it means I might have to be with the Dinobots. I turned on the TV connected to the court room where my so-called father was going to be tried.

I watched as my father appeared to sit with the defense attorney and Crow moving to the next to them, "All rise for honorable Judge Davis" said the bailiff as Davis walked in "please be seated" Davis said. "Prosecution may speak" Davis said addressing Crow. "Based on the evidence collected this man" Crow said pointing at my so-called father "worked with his wife to side with enemy trooper and planned the whole abduction of Hannah Moth who he had lost the right to care for her when she was given to her aunt and uncle" Crow continued. "What you watching" said a voice casing me to flitch I turned to face Grimlock "my so-called pathetic father getting in trouble and facing life in prison" I replied to the Dinobot.

"We know" he replied "I don't know Grimlock if it weren't for their sense they could do whatever they wanted with me and go as far as hiring the hunter then I would not have met you and your other cool friends" I said to the leader of the Dinobots. "You right" he said as he and his friends sat down "I guess you want to watch what is going to happen next" I asked him "yes we told about past on our planet younglings would not be treated in such method" he replied. "Yes and my so-called mom got an additional charge of perjury" I said in a flat tone letting them know how much I resented them and never wanted to see them again.

Jazz's POV

I glared at that human who dared call himself a sire 'he declined to say anything in his own defense' I thought knowing it was the smartest thing he had ever done, unlike his own mate. So far there was evidence this whole abduction had been planned for several months. It was the defense attorneys turn "my client was dragged into this because the enemy claimed he would give him what he wanted, his own daughter. He denies ever since the hearing for his daughter's care and well-being" his attorney said. I was glad when Hannah's so-called sire didn't want to talk and I thought it was good because unlike his mate he knew when to keep his mouth shut.

When Crow walked up she showed the pictures of what Hannah looked like the day she was rescued from her prison "this is what Hannah Moth looked like and the statements she gave on that day she was discovered by Mr. and Mrs. Allison's neighbor and the gentleman contacted the police right away. Hannah told those who were caring for her that her parents were the ones who left her there while they took their former adopted son, Seth" Crow said. When I heard the brats name my energon boiled. What really upset me was seeing Hannah like that, starved, tear stained face, eyes full of fear and this was not how a youngling should look like.

'Least he knows how to not be a sire' I thought as I used my holoform to stare him down because he along with his mate were the ones who hurt our youngest ward' I thought as I watched him glance a way from what was being. What brought me out of thought was Judge Davis "we will continue tomorrow" and he banged his gavel down.

Third POV

The pictures showed how Hannah was treated while in captivity this made several people and Autobots glare at the man who would even dare call himself a father. 'Why would creators do such a thing' Optimus thought in his holoform knowing his memories of seeing Hannah like that as a child about to emerge from her sparkling hood. Unlike the wife who tried to lie her way out of the trial but only made everything worse for herself. The other Autobots seemed to agree knowing Hannah did nothing to deserve to be treated the way she was.

The evidence showed the tapes recorded between Hannah's so-called parents and Lockdown, an additional piece of evidence was when Knockout failed to do the job to take Hannah from school. 'This was why I gave two guardians to both the Lennox and Moth family units to ensure the little ones would not be harmed ever again' Optimus thought as he watched the man who even dared call himself the father of the child Ratchet and Jazz's youngling ward.

Hannah's POV

"At least he has more common sense that that woman who would dare call herself my 'mom'" I said as the court decided to continue. "He know when to keep quiet" Grimlock said as he leaned in to me. 'At least I don't have to tell him and the other Dinobots' as to why I am with the couple I call my parents, including Ratchet, Jazz and the other Autobots' I thought as the trial was going to continue for tomorrow. "I know you were told that lady who was taken away was also found guilty of lying so that takes care of her" I said to the Dinobot. "I just want them out of my hair and out of my life forever. I never wanted to see them ever again" I said to the Dinobots'. "They will be and bad sire will be sent away" Grimlock said "Grimlock I'm sorry I didn't ask you to eat them" I said to him.

Grimlock looked me in the eyes and said "I could have but Optimus would have wanted your kind to deal with bad creators" Grimlock said. "I guess he was right but I heard prisoners hate inmates who hurt kids" I replied knowing once they are gone forever the problems would be solved.


	24. Justice is Served

Justice is Served

I have started the sequel to _Breaking the Dome _and so far I am letting my muse take control so it can take me places, even where I never expect it to. I know the trial chapters are short but because of the evidence against both parents they are unable to talk their way out of this I mean, the evidence is obvious one they were with Lockdown, two they lied to the end and three they're finished. I could use some thoughts as to how this should go from here, just remember I will take what suggestions anyone has into consideration but I will have to talk it over with my muse.

Two Weeks Later

Hannah's POV

"You want to see that man go Hannah" dad asked "yes, I want him to know he isn't the father of the year and I don't know how to forgive him for what he and his wife did" I replied to dad and Ratchet's holoform, Liam. "We understand Hannah, after all you did give that femme who dared call herself a carrier to how she treated you but at least your sire didn't try to lie about what he and his mate had done" Ratchet said. "We better get back, the jury could have decided what their conclusion is as to what to do with the so-called father" mom said as I went inside of Jazz knowing Ratchet, mom and dad just wanted to talk to each other.

"So he didn't say anything" I asked Jazz "he didn't say anything knowing his mate was used as an example as to why those who are put on trial not to lie their way out of it" Jazz said as he pulled into the lot of the court house. "In we go" Jazz said in his holoform, Jess led me into the house and we took our seats. I was in between Liam, Ratchet's holoform and Jess, Jazz's holoform while we waited. I did have a look at the Autobots in their holoforms, they all glanced at my so-called father with disgust.

"It won't be long Hannah" Liam said as he rubbed my hair, the same way he would when we first met. "It was just like when you first came home to us Hannah; you were so small and frail I had to be very gentle when it came to helping you get better" he added as he continued to rub my head. I could only hug him, his waist because he is a huge man but not as huge as Optimus in his holoform. When the door to where the jury left to make their decision as to what to do with him.

Ratchet's POV

"It won't be long Hannah" I said as I rubbed my hair, the same way he would when we first met. "It was just like when you first came home to us Hannah; you were so small and frail I had to be very gentle when it came to helping you get better" I added as he continued to rub my head. Hannah could only hug my waist because she was only half of my holoforms size. I was snapped out of my thoughts when "has the jury reached a verdict" Davis asked the foreman stood up and said "we have your honor, we the jury find the defendant Martin Allison guilty of treason, kidnapping and violation of the protection order" said the foreman. 'Good' I thought knowing that man who dared call himself a sire was going to get what he deserved.

"Mr. Allison you have been found guilty and for your crimes you are sentenced to life for treason, life for kidnapping and an additional ten years for violation of protection order" Davis said. Soon the family was allowed to speak. "You violated Hannah's trust and when we first saw what you had done we were shocked, we could have our own children but that is no way to treat a child. Unlike your wife you knew when to keep your mouth shut and we told the two of you to stay away but you went against what we told you to do. Hannah did not deserve to be treated this way and she is much happier without you" Dale said giving Hannah's 'sire' a glare.

"Hannah is here because she wanted to know the fate you and your wife was going to face because of your ties with the ones who cause hell on Earth. We had a protection order against you and your wife to protect her from both of you because she was damaged but we have given her help in order to heal her both mentally and physically because of you and your wife. Hannah is a good child and she has done so well in school no thanks to you, now that you are going to go to prison you, your wife and that brat you adopted will stay out of Hannah's life and quit ruining everything all the time" Cassie said. 'I feel the same way about the Decepticons and the former liaison you had' Hannah said to me through our guardian bond.

When it was Hannah's turn "I never forgot the face of your associate when he took me away when Jess was on his way to school, I never forgot what I went through. I hate you because you are not my father, a father would never do the thing you did to me while you cared more about that ugly brat you adopted you left me alone. I knew this was not normal and you and that woman who calls herself a mother treated me like dirt. Both of you were horrible parents and I am unsure of I should or shouldn't forgive you for what you had done. You didn't deserve to call yourself a father, I still remember what the Judge said during the hearing when my real parents, the ones who really cared for me wanted to take me and raise me as their own. I was happy to be with them and away from you and that 'mom'" Hannah said and she went back to where we were giving her so-called sire a glare 'good femme' I said to her through our bond as her 'sire was taken into a prison van.

Third POV

It was over and soon the youngling ward of Jazz and Ratchet, "I am glad they are gone forever, now they will leave me alone and stop trying to ruin my life all the time" Hannah said as she and Jazz drove home, following Ratchet who was caring Cassie and Dale Moth. "I know they won't kiddo but now that it is over we will protect you from the Decepticons but we can only hope you will be safe Hannah. I swear by Primus spark Ratchet and I will protect you, we can only promise to ensure you your so-called parental units will never bother you again" Jazz said. "I hope so too but I hope to never see Lockdown ever again" Hannah said still unable to get the image of Lockdown's face out of her own mind and the face made her skin crawl.

"Lockdown will never bother you again Hannah, we promise we will do everything in our power to protect you" Ratchet said as he and Jazz sent reassurance through their guardian bonds.


	25. Lamborghini Twin Shenanigans

Lamborghini Twin Shenanigans

Well that takes care of three problems Hannah had, Seth, and her so called parents and don't worry they will never be seen again. Anyway I thought I would have the older set of twins mess with Hannah's older guardian, Ratchet just to help Hannah take her mind off of three people who thought it was a great idea to go with the Decepticons and Lockdown just to get the daughter they never cared for back. I thought it was high time to have Sideswipe and Sunstreaker mess with Ratchet but don't worry they will include Hannah, just for their safety after all Ratchet said he wouldn't hurt Hannah. Please review, follow and/or favorite.

Hannah's POV

"Ratchet" I said as he scanned me "I need to make sure you are in fine health little one" he said as he went over what he scanned. "Now Hannah I just need to make sure you are not sick little one, after all I always have to give you a check -up and now I need to give you a flu shot, you are due for it" Ratchet said. 'Not that' I thought in fear knowing he was about to stab me but before he could catch me in the act I slid down the medical berth and went out the door. "Alright little one lets….hey where did you go" I heard Ratchet while I took that as a sign to run and hide. "Hannah take your shot now" Ratchet called. 'Better hide' I thought as I made sure I found to best hiding spot, where he wouldn't think of looking for me. I was glad I learned how to turn off bonds so he and Jazz wouldn't detect me so when I was sure he was out of his medical bay and office I went in, went into his energon cube cabinet and shut the door.

'He won't look here' I thought as I heard Ratchet look for me. "Hannah please I am not going to play hide and seek youngling" "I mean it youngling take your flu shot, I promise it will be nice and painless" Ratchet called as his pedes sounded throughout the hallway. "Hannah take your flu shot, do you want to get sick" Ratchet called again, 'when will he learn I am not coming out' I thought and now I can see why the older set of twins like to pull pranks on him.

Ratchet's POV

When I was about to give Hannah her flu shot she was gone "Hannah take your shot now" Ratchet called. "Hannah please I am not going to play hide and seek youngling" "I mean it youngling take your flu shot, I promise it will be nice and painless" I called as his pedes sounded throughout the hallway. "Hannah take your flu shot, do you want to get sick" I called again. I was wondering if that little youngling was talking with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, 'I should go back to my medical bay and if she tries to sneak past me I will be ready' I thought, then again Jazz could have put her up to this.

I went back in and decided to look over various files to find out who needs a medical check-up and soon I heard something coming from my medical cabinet. I walked over, opened the door and found who I was looking for. "There you are, thought you could hide from me now let's give you that shot" I said as I took Hannah by the scruff of her shirt and when I gave her a flu shot. "There you go now was that painful, you can go now little one" I said when I put her down and she went out rubbing her arm.

Hannah's POV

When I was released from Ratchet and his shot I passed the twins "what's wrong youngling" I heard the voice of Sideswipe. "Ratchet stabbed me" I replied to the silver Autobot "hey we can help you get back at him" Sunstreaker said "how, he several times my size" I asked as the silver twin "well we were going to ask you if you can help us because you have to be with us overnight" Sunstreaker said. "What do you plan to do" I asked them beginning to like where this was going knowing I hated getting shots and I just think Ratchet needs to know what it feels like to be subjected to his torchers.

"We are going to need you to help us paint him when he is sleeping" Sideswipe said. "What color are we going to paint him" I asked "oh we were thinking about painting him pink, light blue and neon green" Sunstreaker said and I could already see the pattern. "We thought we should help you get over the three you say should never be named but since Ratchet thought it would be funny to subject you to a flu shot so we thought you needed to join in" Sideswipe said. "We have to wait for him to be asleep but since we took the time to put something in his energon while he had his back turned so we have to wait for him to pass out and then we can paint him" Sunstreaker said trying not to laugh.

I had the job of making sure Ratchet was sound asleep because the twins knew the guardians I have can sense what we are doing but this is why I was the third one to get in on this prank as revenge for the shot. "Ok he's asleep I hope with whatever you gave him it will stay that way" I whispered to the twins as they took it as their cue to walk right on in "alright you let us take care of the big parts you can do his face" Sunstreaker said as he and Sideswipe painted him pink and then put green poka dots and blue stripes on him. I gave him some make-up so we were doing what we could to ensure we didn't wake him up.

When all was said and done we went out so we could wait for him to wake up. "Thanks Sideswipe and Sunstreaker but how mad is he going to be, Incredible Hulk mad or Godzilla mad" I asked them. "I think he might be a little of both" Sideswipe said and sure enough we heard a loud bellow "WHO DID THIS" .

Ratchet's POV

When I woke up and I wonder if the twins put something in my energon again when I wasn't looking once again and when I passed am mirror I was painted pink, with green poka dots and blue stripes, my face looked like I had eye liner, lipstick and blush "WHO DID THIS" I bellowed and I already know who "run he's gonna kill us" Hannah cried "Hannah you did this" I said when I was running with two wrenches but before I knew it the twins were running but not without Hannah. When I caught up with them, after I knocked the twins out and took Hannah. I gave her a hard glare "they asked me to and I couldn't pass up a chance to get back at you for the shot and I think you look good" Hannah said and sure enough the twins came around.

"We only wanted to make Hannah feel better Hatchet and besides you had it coming" Sideswipe said. "If you wanted to make her feel better I should let it go but Hannah if you do this again I will put you in a jar like a bug" I said and I took Hannah back to the medical bay. "You are going to give me a wash and wax as punishment" I added to her.


	26. Ratchet's Punishment

Ratchet's Punishment

I am working on the sequel to _Breaking the Dome, New Worlds. _Anyway I hope to hear from you guys if you have ideas on where to go, keep in mind if you have ideas I will go over them with my muse so they will be taken into consideration. Also I will have Hannah get into trouble with her guardians but for the jar I thought it would be amusing to have a punishment like that. Don't worry Ratchet's punishment won't involve a jar but read and find out because when the wards get punished by their big guardians it teaches them, 'I can be strict too'. Read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Hannah' POV

"You are going to clean this paint you and the twins did Hannah. When you are done with me you are going to clean Optimus off, in his robotic form Hannah after all you are just the right size to clean areas I am unable to get to" Ratchet said. I had the scrub brush and was working to get the paint off of him; he was on his back so I could clean the front off 'I should be lucky the twins used paint that washes off easily' I thought as I scrubbed him. "Oh yes this is feeling good" Ratchet said as I walked across his belly "you are almost done with this side Hannah" Ratchet said raising his head to watch me walked across his huge body.

When I got the last of the paint off of his face he said "now I am going to turn over" Ratchet said when he picked me up and put me on the cat walk so he could turn over. When he was on his belly I got onto his back and began to scrub "well Hannah how is it going back there" Ratchet asked being gentle as he slightly rose. "I am glad the bush has a retractable handle" I muttered "I heard that Hannah" Ratchet said and I shut my mouth knowing how scary he was when he was mad. Mom and dad thought the paint was funny and told Ratchet "if the twins were trying to help Hannah feel better than have her wash you" was what mom said.

"I'm almost done Ratchet" I called to the giant "good" was he reply as I got the last of the paint off of him and when it was done I got off of his huge body so he can stand up. When he got up he walked over to a mirror "good job little one, maybe I should have you wash me more often" he said as he held out his huge hand "now it is time to wash Optimus and then you can play all you want little one" Ratchet said as he took me to where Optimus was lying down on.

Optimus' POV

When Ratchet decided to punish Hannah for her part in the prank by having her clean up the paint "relax Prime it comes off so Hannah won't have too much trouble getting it off" Sideswipe said as he was cleaning up the traps he rigged all over base so he and his twin wouldn't have to spend some time in the brig for painting our medical officer, Hannah's main guardian. "Optimus Hannah is done getting all of that paint off of me so she can wash you off now" Ratchet called bring me out of thought. I went into the medical bay to get cleaned and Ratchet informed me Hannah is small clean other parts too as part of her punishment.

"Hannah if you ever do anything like this to me or any Autobot, including the twins again I am going to keep you in a jar and you will stay with me for a long time" I heard Ratchet say to his younger ward. I walked in and lay down on the berth so Hannah would have a much easier time to clean me off as punishment. "I am going to leave you two alone for a while" Ratchet said placing Hannah onto my chest so she could clean me knowing the wash racks were rigged and I needed to clean off but then again having someone as small as her cleaning me off would be interesting. Hannah began to scrub my face so I was mindful not to move fearing I would hurt her, and when I knew she was done she walked onto my chest.

"Thank you little one and you are doing well" I said because my frame is very large and will take so much of her time to clean me off. "Hannah I know the twins wanted to help you feel better from what you went through but don't do anything Ratchet and I wouldn't approve of even if the twins say so" I said to the little one. Hannah didn't reply "Hannah I know you have what you went through on your mind but we are here when we need you little one" I said. "Yes Optimus" Hannah replied "I am almost done and next your back" Hannah said looking me in the optics. "Good to hear little one" I said when she was done with my front side.

I gently picked her up, set her on the catwalk and turned over. "Oh Primus" I said as she began to scrub my back with that long brush that could stretch three times her size "keep using that brush Hannah" I said to the little one as I felt we scrub and walk all over my back. This felt good, after dealing with the death of world, Hannah being abducted twice and having those who called themselves parental units involved in her abduction.

Hannah's POV

I could tell Optimus was looking forward to having a wash "the twins did have the wash racks rigged too" I sighed but then Ratchet said "as an additional punishment I told Optimus you were going to wash him too and do not argue with me" Ratchet said. I made no reply knowing I was in trouble and when Optimus got into the bay I was put onto his chest 'wow he looks even bigger lying down' I thought as I began to wash him and using the hose. "I am going to leave you two alone for a while" Ratchet said and he left the two of us alone. "Hannah I know the twins wanted to help you feel better from what you went through but don't do anything Ratchet and I wouldn't approve of even if the twins say so" Optimus said to the little one. I didn't reply "Hannah I know you have what you went through on your mind but we are here when we need you little one" Optimus added. "Yes Optimus" I replied "I am almost done and next your back" I said looking up to him to face his optics. "Good to hear little one" Optimus said as I finished he front side.

His back was easier but still he is huge and I never want to make him angry "oh Primus" I heard Optimus as I scrubbed his back "I'm almost done big guy" I said to him and when I got him scrubbed off. As soon as I was done I got onto the catwalk with the cleaning items so he could get up off the berth. "Thank you little one" Optimus said and he held out his servo, so I got on. "You did a great job cleaning me and I know it wasn't easy but it was still a fit punishment" Optimus said as he took me out of the medical bay. "You won't do it again" he asked "no" I replied, "good youngling" Optimus said when he put me onto his shoulder. "I thought this helped than helping the twins paint Ratchet" I said "I know little one but I promise you will never see them again" Optimus said, I could only hug his broad chest and his spark was so soothing.

With him, Jazz and Ratchet hearing their sparks pulse made me feel warm, safe and protected 'he has a way with me' I thought "I know" was his reply.


	27. Guardian and Ward

Guardian and Ward

I know I am late updating, I was working on sequel to _Breaking the Dome, _it is _New Worlds _and I have been tied up with school work and looking for a job after graduation this semester. To tell the truth I have been trying to avoid a writer's block and keeping my muse in line knowing the last muse that left and never came back won't happen again. I could use some thoughts as to where this can go from there and don't worry the so-called parents will never come back and I can assure you the Cons and Lockdown will be back. Please read, review, follow and favorite.

Hannah's POV

Mom and dad still had to go on missions while I was left with one of the two guardians we were assigned, Jazz got injured and had to stay at home with me. It had been a week since I had to clean Optimus and Ratchet "something on your mind spark-mite" Jazz asked pulling me out of my thoughts "I just miss them" I replied looking up from feeding my larva. "I know spark-mite but I am injured from Starscream and I have to remain with you and your guardians did ask me to watch you" Jazz said gently to me as I followed him down stairs. "Hannah I know you have had the memoires of being in Lockdown's filthy servos and I know you still know his methods" Jazz said. "I never forgot his face Jazz and what he had. I know why both Autobots and humans fear him" I said to him. 'I am not surprised he left the ones who dared called themselves my parents were left behind by him' I thought. "None of us were" Jazz called from the den.

I should realize by now both Ratchet and Jazz can hear my thoughts "hey kiddo think you would have given me a wash, if it wasn't raining" Jazz asked in looking up from sorting through the CDs' dad got recently knowing he was into the music he was in. I know the others who were available went to deal with the threat of Decepticons. "I know you miss all three of them Hannah but you know they are medics, as much as I try to avoid Ratchet the Hatchet medical bay he just want to protect you as much as Ironhide protect your best friend Annabelle" Jazz said once again breaking me out of thought. "Jazz" I said "yes sweet spark" Jazz replied "do you think the Cons will try to get me" I asked.

"Hannah I know you are concerned about the Decepticons kidnapping you, Optimus wanted me to tell you we will protect you. I asked to be a second guardian when Ratchet isn't around" Jazz said. I walked up to him "just remember what I said we will be there when you need the two of us and another Autobot" Jazz said and his holoform wrapped around my body. "I know what you had to go through Hannah, you did not deserve to be treated the way those who dared call themselves your parental units did" he added.

Last Week

Jazz's POV

"Now Jazz that stunt you did with Starscream is going to relieve you from active duty" Ratchet grumbled and I watched as he picked up a wrench **WHAM **"OWWW" I yelped rubbing my new dent "you knew better you idiot" he grumbled and continued to work on my arm. Hannah who was done cleaning off Optimus after she had joined in on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's prank "now you are relieved from duty" Ratchet growled finishing with the damages. 'Wow he really did add a dent' I heard Hannah's thought. "Good you did a fine job cleaning Optimus. Good youngling" Ratchet said turning to face Optimus and Hannah. "Now Hannah I don't want to find out you decided to prank your guardians, even if the older twins said you could" Optimus said setting Hannah down next to me. "Say Hannah because I am relieved because Hatchet said so, can you wash me too" I asked and the next thing I knew **WHAM **and I was out cold.

Third POV

Ratchet knocked Jazz out for calling him most dreaded nickname "don't even think about it" Ratchet warned Hannah "I wasn't going to Ratchet I promise" Hannah said looking at his most dangerous weapon on Earth, his wrench. "Jazz it's going to be cloudy and wet for the rest of the week and dad said it wasn't the best weather to have a car wash" Hannah said to her now unconscious guardian. "I will admit Hannah I felt that washing the paint off of me and giving Optimus a wash was the right punishment for you. Now are you going to prank me again" Ratchet asked leaning forward to his youngest charge "no" Hannah said to CMO "good youngling" he said gently rubbing her hair with his digit.

"Now Hannah since Jazz decided to be an idiot and do something stupid with one of the Decepticons he is going to remain in the dwelling with you while we deal with the ones who were involved with those who called them your creators" Ratchet said. Hannah learned the truth and the Decepticons, Ratchet feared Lockdown finding out about her, 'I am concerned for you Hannah, after all Lockdown is the most monstrous hunter of all and now he knows about her' he thought as he continued to watch Hannah.

Present Day

Jazz's POV

I know I may not be able to join the rest of the Autobots but on the plus side I get to be with Hannah while I recover 'Hannah I never forgot what your caretakers said when they took care of you and it was hard for me to understand what you went through' I thought as I watched Hannah go onto the couch, pull out her 3DS and play one of her games. I continued to go through the CDs' while Hannah played. "I know you wanted a wash Jazz and I can't give you one because it's raining" Hannah said glancing through her 3Ds and continued to play. "I know spark but when it is warm out and when the sun is out I would like it if you would do it, Ratchet got one and so did Boss Bot" I said. "Ratchet was punishing me for painting him with the twins" Hannah replied.

I could only smile at Hannah and I looked through the CDs' 'Hendrix, Beetles, and Genesis' I read the titles of the bands to myself. "Ratchet to Jazz" "yes what is it Doc" I asked "the mission is going to be longer, I hope you and Hannah are doing well" he said through the com. "We are and I am going through the music" I replied and watching Hannah. "That is good news to hear out" Ratchet said and he ended the call. "Hannah, Ratchet just contacted me and he said the mission is going to be longer than Boss Bot said it would so it is going to be the two of us for a while longer" I said to Hannah. "What happened" Hannah asked "I shouldn't tell you Hannah and I am not sure you should be asking" I replied, "go back to playing that toy of yours" I said to Hannah.

I always get concerned when Hannah asks about missions, and I have to be the one to protect her from harm.


	28. News and Concerns

News and Concerns

I was planning on tragic news at some point but because of the death of my father I ruled this out and so did my muse. Anyway I am only having injuries on Hannah's aunt and uncle because of the Decepticons and having Hannah at NEST base for her own protection and my attitude towards the Decepticons will never change, I just want them to stay away and quit ruining everything all the time. Please keep in mind I open to suggestions so if you have them don't hesitate to send, please don't forget to review, follow and/or favorite. Happy Thanksgiving guys, Peace Out.

Hannah's POV

"Why do I have uneasy feeling something went wrong during the mission" I asked Jazz "Hannah Ratchet would call if he said something was wrong" Jazz replied as 'Jess'. Then without warning Jess moved towards a com-link made for his holoform "Jazz to base" he said "what Cassie and Dale were injured while tending to Epps and Lennox when Frenzy hit the four of them" he said and he turned to me "Hannah we need to go to the base right away, don't worry about your stuff youngling Ratchet informed me some of the men will get them as soon as we get to base" Jazz said. "Hannah, don't worry about it" Jazz said when he knew I was thinking 'are the Decepticons coming' I thought. When I got inside of Jazz's vehicular form "Hannah I know you heard your caretakers were injured in a Decepticon attack and Ratchet informed me you have to remain on NEST base with the rest of us for a while, the same for Annabelle and Sarah Lennox" Jazz said.

"Hannah Optimus is concerned about the two of you, Bluestreak was injured too and now he is concerned about you and Annabelle. Until we know if the Decepticons plan to go after you and Annabelle once again" Jazz said as we drove to the base. "Hannah Optimus informed me you are going to be with me in my quarters while your caretakers are going to be with Ratchet until he deems them fit to be released and back on call" Jazz added. "Hannah I know what you are going to ask, I was told by Prowl several new comers were sent to your home to get everything out, Optimus just told me it is much worse, the Decepticons know where your home is and you and your caretakers are to stay on base" Jazz said after a moment of silence.

"Does this have to do with the trial of my so-called parents" I asked him "it would seem so Hannah but Hannah we promised we would never let the Decepticons near you again" Jazz said as we pulled into the base. When I got out so Jazz could transform into his robotic form. Optimus appeared "good you have Hannah Moth, now Jazz can you take Hannah to your quarters" Optimus said to Jazz. "Right away Boss Bot" he replied to Optimus "let's go Hannah, your stuff will be there soon" Jazz said leading me away to his quarters, "there is a place for you Hannah in my quarters where you are going to be" Jazz said as he took me onto his shoulder and took me into his quarters. "Jazz why are you and Optimus rushing me" I asked him "Hannah Optimus and Ratchet really do not think it is a good idea to see your caretakers in that state and the three of us don't want you getting any ideas" Jazz said. "Now Hannah I am going to meet up with the other Autobots to discuss what to do because of the recent attack, you get settled in" Jazz said and he left me to my own devices, my 3Ds and all my Pokémon games.

Jazz's POV

After Hannah said she had an uneasy feeling about the mission then my com-link made for my holoform went off "Jazz to base" I replied "Jazz this is Chief Medical Officer Ratchet Dale, Lennox, Epps and Lennox were injured, Dale and Cassie are in a coma. Optimus requested I inform you to bring Hannah over to base at once, Grant has sent many new comers of NEST are sent to collect their household items because we fear the Decepticons have discovered the Moth's home" Ratchet said through the com. "I understand Jazz out" I replied and hung up. I turned to face Hannah, "Hannah we need to go to the base right away, don't worry about your stuff youngling Ratchet informed me some of the men will get them as soon as we get to base" I said. "Hannah, don't worry about it" I said when I knew she was thinking 'are the Decepticons coming' I thought. "Hannah I know you heard your caretakers were injured in a Decepticon attack and Ratchet informed me you have to remain on NEST base with the rest of us for a while, the same for Annabelle and Sarah Lennox" I said.

The drive was uneventful knowing Hannah had the Decepticons on her mind 'I agree with Optimus and Ratchet it is best if Hannah not her caretakers in the state they are in' I thought knowing from what old Hatchet said wasn't good at all. I told Hannah everything and why she and Lennox's mate and daughter had to be moved too as a precaution, but at least Hannah will have a friend to play with during the protection of the three of the femmes. When we arrived at the base we were greeted by Optimus Prime "good you have Hannah Moth, now Jazz can you take Hannah to your quarters" Optimus said to me. "Right away Boss Bot" I replied and turned to Hannah placing her onto my shoulder "let's go Hannah, your stuff will be there soon" I said. "There is a place for you Hannah in my quarters where you are going to be" I said as I brought Hannah into his quarters.

"Jazz why are you and Optimus rushing me" I asked him "Hannah Optimus and Ratchet really do not think it is a good idea to see your caretakers in that state and the three of us don't want you getting any ideas" Jazz said. "Now Hannah I am going to meet up with the other Autobots to discuss what to do because of the recent attack, you get settled in" Jazz said and I left for the meeting. I got there before the others, so it was just me and Boss Bot for a little while, after several Earth minutes the others arrived in the meeting hall.

Optimus' POV

While I waited for the others to arrive at the meeting I went over reports Prowl took from various Autobots and humans within NEST to understand other injuries, 'based on the information it would seem Cassie and Dale Moth were the intended target' I thought and I felt it was necessary to keep their niece Hannah here until further notice knowing she is a target too. When the rest of the Autobots arrived I said "based on the field reports from various Autobots and human soldiers it would seem medical officers Cassie and Dale Moth were intentionally targeted" I said to start. "I bet this has to do with the so-called creators that were in line with the Decepticons and Lockdown" Jazz said still remembering the day Hannah was taken and was said to be used by Lockdown in order to hand her over to the ones who hurt her.

"To add we had the families of Lennox and Epps' moved here as a precaution because of their allegiance with us" I said "Ironhide Annabelle and Sarah are safe with you in your quarters" I said to the weapons specialist. "I am pleased to hear that Prime" Ironhide said knowing he was protective of Lennox, mostly his creation, Annabelle. "I have decided Hannah Moth, Sarah and Annabelle Lennox are to remain here until we know what the Decepticons were up to" I declared. "Hannah is in my quarters" Jazz said "Cassie and Dale are going to remain with me until I deem them fit to be released" Ratchet declared. "I will declare until we are certain the Decepticons are plotting the three of the family members are to remain here" I declared and ended the meeting.

Jazz walked up to Grant "great, tell the new comers thank you" he said "Boss Bot Grant just informed me the new comers of NEST got the stuff of the Moth's and Lennox so the quarters will make them think they are at home" Jazz said. I knew it was going to be a long time until the Moth's can return home.

Third POV

Hannah had settled into her temporary home, Jazz, Optimus and Ratchet walked in "good you have your room set" Jazz said activating his holoform and added "Hannah we do know how long you and your caretakers will be on base. I feel it is best for you to remain until we know what the Decepticons are planning" Optimus said getting down to Hannah's eye level. "I understand Optimus" Hannah replied "good youngling" he said and gave Hannah a reassuring look 'this is for your own protection Hannah' Optimus' optics said to her. "Hannah your aunt and uncle are in a coma, I felt it was in the best interest for you not to see them until I know if they can wake up from their comas little one" Ratchet said to Hannah.

"Now Hannah you are going to stay with Jazz and you are free to walk the grounds under the condition you do not leave the base without being with Ratchet, Jazz or another Autobot" Optimus declared. The worst news of Hannah's life, having the two people who cared for her were in a coma. "Hannah we are here for you when you need us" Optimus said in his fatherly tone to assure Hannah everything was going to alright. Truth be told Hannah was unsure as to what would happen next.


	29. NEST Base and under protection

NEST Base and under protection

I have been working _New World's _and I am going to go back and forth depending if the muses deciding with me in my sleep, I need to talk to the muses to keep my stress levels down. Anyway, I like where I am going on the stories and hope for suggestions when I read the reviews so I would know where to go from there. I did consider killing the aunt and uncle off but given the circumstances the muse and I removed it from the table knowing it didn't seem right. Please read, review, send me some thoughts as to where to go from there, follow and/or favorite.

Hannah's POV

I was in Jazz's quarters, well the area he wasn't using was where I have to be until further notice, the door opened and Jazz walked in "hey Hannah" he said but I couldn't say anything knowing I was in shock thinking the two people who cared about me were in a coma because of the Decepticons. "Hannah we know but kiddo I was in town and got two new games of what you enjoy" Jazz said activating his holoform and gave me two cases that said 'Pokémon Alpha Sapphire' and Pokémon Omega Ruby'. "Please Hannah Ratchet and I don't want to see you so sad, we are here. Please enjoy Ratchet said your caretakers need to be with Doc Ratchet until they come out of their comas' and when he says they can go" Jazz said. "Please Hannah" Jazz said gently handing me the two games. "Now Hannah there will be several Autobots around the base and Optimus will not allow you and Annabelle to leave base without being supervised, I know this is hard Hannah but considering what has happened and the fact you so-called parents there have been concerns" Jazz said.

I couldn't say anything "Hannah I promise we are here when you need us kiddo after all you have me, Ratchet and the other Autobots to talk to when you need us, Optimus will make sure you are safe" Jazz said. "I just don't know what to think or say Jazz" I said to my second guardian. "I know Hannah you are having a hard time with what has happened but kiddo we only need to keep you and Annabelle, along with her carrier for your own safety" Jazz said gently to me as he held me close to his chest in his holoform. "I know Jazz but I never thought this would happen and they would end up like this" I said to Jess, Jazz's holoform's name. "I know Hannah, because of what had happened in the past Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and NEST were concerned about humans working with the Decepticons" Jazz said.

I never knew I would see the ones who had hurt me would try to team up with Lockdown, Ratchet's nemesis and it was the first time I had ever seen Ratchet so upset over something and in this case it was Lockdown being involved in my abduction. "I know what you are thinking Hannah but Lockdown was not there in the attack and as of now we are unsure if Lockdown will ever come back" Jazz said gently as he deactivated his holoform. "Now Hannah Ratchet is going to want to see you at the cafeteria within an hour and if you don't refuel he will come and get you himself" Jazz said as he stood up to his full height, although he isn't as big as Optimus nor Ratchet. Then again I thought this was a good call knowing I was safe with having two protectors "I know Hannah and this was why Optimus thought it was a better idea to keep you close to me, Ratchet and Optimus" Jazz said. "Now Hannah I am going to have to leave on a recon mission, you be a good little youngling" Jazz said and he left.

Ratchet's POV

"Hmm looks like I am going to be short on medical officers for some time" I said and I heard Jazz talk to Hannah as I walked close to their quarters 'thank you for telling Hannah just to ensure she would eat so I would have to drag her there myself' I thought. When Jazz exited his quarters "I know Doc and I just hope Hannah doesn't stay in my quarters for the rest of the day" Jazz said as he walked off to be on his recon mission so he would leave Hannah with the Autobots who are here right now, I just hope she would be with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, even if they want to help her feel better. 'Hannah I am outside and I know you can sense me' I thought as I used my bond to watch Hannah, I know she didn't feel like playing the new toys Jazz got her and I know she is having a hard time coping with the fact her caretakers are in a comatose state and having her here just to keep her safe.

'I still remember the day we took you in and I made you my third ward, you are the youngest one I have had Hannah' I thought knowing Hannah would be emerging, I know she know I am outside Jazz's quarters. When Hannah came out she turned to face me while I got down to her eye level "now Hannah I know Jazz told you what was going to happen from here on out" I said to Hannah. "Yes Ratchet I know" Hannah replied "good, and Hannah your caretakers would not want you to be sulking in the room you are assigned to, please play like a normal youngling will" I said to her picking her up and taking her to where Ironhide and Bluestreak's ward was playing. When we got there I put Hannah down and told Bluestreak "watch her too, Jazz is out on a mission and I have patients to tend to and I don't want her to be in her room sulking" I said to him and left for my office to tend to the two comatose doctors.

Third POV

The two female younglings played while Bluestreak watched knowing it was to help Hannah take her mind off of the fact her aunt and uncle were in a comatose state because of the Decepticons recent attack. "Hide said he has a long mission too and I find it fun we get to stay on his base Annabelle said as she and Hannah waited for their guardians to return from their mission and to ease their fears of the Decepticons coming to get them. "I know Annabelle, I get to be with Jazz, he is fun and I miss him and Ratchet go on missions" Hannah replied to her friend as they played under the watchful optics of Annabelle's second guardian Bluestreak, so far everything was uneventful considering what had happened.

All Hannah could think of was the chance of her guardian ending up in a comatose state because she was aware of the Decepticons ambushing the Autobots and her aunt and uncle were caught in the line of fire while trying to help Lennox and Epps out. Annabelle's father Lennox had to remain on desk duty along with Epps until Ratchet said so, they couldn't get another opinion because the two other medical officers were in a coma.

Optimus soon walked into the room "hi Optimus" Annabelle called "hello you two" he said "you two need to get your energon, this mean you too Hannah" Optimus said gently and he made the decision to take the two there. Hannah and Annabelle loved it when Optimus took Hannah into his servos and he tenderly set them down, "down you go" he said gently to them. Hannah did what she was told and when the two of them were done eating they went back to playing knowing Hannah needed it to help her through the comatose state of her aunt and uncle.


End file.
